


Признание

by Limbo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limbo/pseuds/Limbo
Summary: Однажды Наполеон признается в любви, но его отвергают.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста: "Наполеон влюблен в Илью. Однажды он признается в этом, но признание не встречает понимания. A+"
> 
> Обложку для фика и оформление делала замечательная Иллион, за что ей большое спасибо.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

У Наполеона ушли годы, чтобы понять, какие в действительности чувства он испытывает к Илье. Да это и неудивительно. Конечно, он знал, что есть люди, предпочитающие своей пол, даже получил в юности пару тщательно завуалированных предложений от мужчин, но сам всегда увлекался только и исключительно женщинами. В системе координат Наполеона Соло мужчина мог быть партнером или соперником, другом или врагом, наставником или учеником, но никак не любовником. Что ж, Илья лучше чем кто-либо другой подходил для того чтобы взорвать к чертям любую систему.  
Как именно он влюбился в напарника, Наполеон не знал. Просто не мог вспомнить то время, когда относился бы к Илье иначе, чем сейчас. А ведь оно было. Такое доверие, как у них, не рождается за минуту. Любовь может возникнуть с первого взгляда (да и то он всегда сомневался в этом), дружба – нет. В любом случае, когда Наполеон все-таки признался себе, что любит, он больше не смог игнорировать это. Не обращать внимания на чувства, как хотелось сначала, не вышло. Слишком сильными они были. Поэтому не получилось и забыться в череде коротких интрижек, наоборот, вскоре от них начало попросту тошнить.  
Будь Илья женщиной, скорее всего, они бы уже поженились, настолько сильным было желание Наполеона официально присвоить того, кто ощущался недостающей частью его самого. Но женщиной не был ни один из них, и об этот неоспоримый факт разбивались любые рассуждения и планы. Как проявить свой интерес? Как признаться? Как ухаживать? Техническая, так сказать, часть любовных отношений тоже вызывала смутное беспокойство, чего с Наполеоном не случалось лет с пятнадцати. Да и стоит ли вообще рисковать всем, что у них сейчас есть?  
Гомосексуализм считали порочной болезнью и в Штатах и в Союзе. Оба государства, не стесняясь, лезли в постель к гражданам, особенно, если нужен был рычаг давления. Подвергать того кого любишь и себя заодно риску было бы величайшей глупостью. Но… не попробовать и всю жизнь жалеть в сто раз хуже. Трусливо и несправедливо по отношению к Илье. Он тоже имел право сделать выбор.  
Почему-то, Наполеон ни разу не усомнился, какой именно выбор сделает Илья, когда обо всем узнает.  
Свидание было идеально продумано: концерт джазовой музыки, после него отличный ужин в их любимом ресторане и неспешная прогулка по осеннему Нью-Йорку до квартиры Наполеона, чтобы там выпить по коктейлю, - Илья выглядел расслабленным и очень довольным.  
\- Нечасто нам выпадают такие тихие и приятные вечера, - заметил он, устраиваясь в кресле, - не жалеешь, что потратил его на меня, а не на какую-нибудь девушку?  
\- А ты не жалеешь? – Наполеон якобы нечаянно присел на подлокотник кресла Ильи.  
\- Нет, что ты, мы отлично провели время, просто…  
\- Что такое?  
\- Последние пару месяцев ты будто сам не свой, не флиртуешь с нашими секретаршами и связистками, да и о других девушках давно ничего не слышно, - Илья задумчиво покачал бокал в руке, глядя на него, потом поднял глаза, - извини, если лезу не в свое дело, но я беспокоюсь о тебе.  
Сердце Наполеона забилось быстрее. Илья сам начал разговор! Он заметил, что все изменилось. Значит, действительно, пора им объясниться.  
\- Мне приятно, что ты обо мне переживаешь, но, беспокоится тут не о чем, - он отставил бокал на журнальный столик и развернулся к Илье, так, что их ноги соприкоснулись. - Просто в моей жизни есть кое-кто очень для меня важный. Я это понял не так давно, но все-таки понял, и теперь другие мне не нужны.  
\- О, - Илья широко улыбнулся, - поздравляю! Как ее зовут? Если это не секрет, конечно.  
\- А я не сказал, что это она, - Наполеон взял Илью за левую руку и, пользуясь его замешательством, поцеловал.  
Сначала пальцы, потом центр ладони, потом запястье – прямо в пульсирующую жилку.  
В следующую секунду Илья отмер, вырвал руку, выплеснул коктейль Наполеону в лицо и вскочил, чуть не запутавшись в его ногах.  
\- Что за шутки!  
\- Я не шучу, - Наполеон тоже поднялся, достал из кармана платок и вытерся.  
Его лучшая рубашка была безнадежна испорчена. Ну и черт с ней. Что гораздо хуже - он не ожидал такого ответа, хотя, возможно, стоило. Слишком быстро перешел в наступление, удержаться было выше его сил.  
\- Позволь уточнить, - голос Ильи был ледяным, - ты ведь не под действием каких-то препаратов, не под гипнозом или чем-то еще? Потому что последние трое суток мы, не разгибая спины, корпели над отчетами, и практически не выходили из штаб-квартиры. Вряд ли тебя перед концертом похитили агенты ТРАШ и незаметно для всех чем-то накачали.  
\- Именно так. Я пребываю в здравом уме и твердой памяти, - Наполеон слегка поклонился.  
Кажется, он серьезно просчитался, когда решил, что Илья должен испытывать те же самые чувства. Ему почему-то казалось, что их близость и взаимопонимание это гарантируют. Он всегда знал, интересен женщине ли нет и это знание не задумываясь перенес на Илью. Решил, что его напарник просто слишком сдержанный, но стоит только сделать первый шаг… Глупо, как глупо, но теперь уже ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как довести разговор до конца, каким бы он ни был.  
\- Так чем же еще, кроме недостойной шутки могут быть твои слова и действия?  
\- Правдой.  
Илья молча развернулся и направился к выходу из гостиной.  
\- Погоди, - Наполеон догнал его и загородил дверь, - ради нашей дружбы, разреши все объяснить, как следует.  
\- Лучше пропусти меня, чтобы мы не наговорили и не наделали чего-нибудь непоправимого.  
Наполеон покачал головой.  
\- Послушай меня, - Илья резко сжал кулаки, потом медленно разжал их и выдохнул, - отойди от двери и дай мне уйти. Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось и зачем ты все это творишь, но клянусь, что ради нашей дружбы – он выделил голосом эти слова – забуду все, что здесь произошло, если ты не будешь об этом напоминать. Наши отношения не изменятся, все пойдет как раньше.  
\- Не будет, ты прекрасно это понимаешь, - вздохнул Наполеон, - я идиот, я все испортил, но теперь сворачивать поздно, и ты должен знать, по крайней мере, что это не какой-то розыгрыш. Я не стал бы тебя так оскорблять. Я… я люблю тебя, действительно люблю. Не только как друга.  
Илья покачал головой и криво усмехнулся.  
\- Уж от кого-кого, а от тебя меньше всего можно было ожидать таких признаний.  
\- Прости.  
\- Постой-ка, ты ведь почему-то был уверен, что я отвечу тебе взаимностью? – Илья закрыл лицо рукой, - Нет, ничего не говори, достаточно на сегодня. И вообще – достаточно.  
\- Илья, прости, прости меня! – Наполеон протянул к нему руки, не решаясь притронуться.  
\- За что прощать? – Илья убрал руку и зло посмотрел на друга, теперь уже, наверное, бывшего. - За чувства прощения не просят, тем более за любовь. Только вот, знаешь, мне кажется, что это все временное помутнение рассудка или просто блажь. Возможно, ты пресытился женщинами и решил поискать острых ощущений. Через некоторое время все пройдет как ни бывало, только…  
\- Только наших отношений уже будет не вернуть, - закончил Наполеон.  
Не противоречить, согласиться с тем, что его любовь выдумка или извращенная похоть было невероятно сложно и почти физически больно, но он знал, что если бы продолжал настаивать, то потерял бы Илью окончательно. Пока же оставалась крохотная надежда, хоть что-то исправить. Странно, но голос Наполеона не дрожал. Все-таки их работа учит держать лицо в любой ситуации почти автоматически.  
\- Нет, - Илья будто опустил забрало, и теперь тоже казался абсолютно спокойным, - если ты хочешь, то мое предложение еще в силе. Мы забываем об этом разговоре, и все идет, как раньше. Будет тяжело, но мы постараемся. Оба.  
\- Хорошо, напарник, - Наполеон наклонил голову и посторонился, - я согласен и спасибо тебе. До встречи в понедельник.  
\- До встречи, - он ушел, не оглядываясь.  
Повернулся ключ, щелкнул замок, хлопнула дверь. Наполеон вышел в прихожую и долго слушал, как Илья спускается по лестнице. Не бесшумно, как обычно: слишком широкие шаги, слишком резко стучат набойки выходных туфель. Он сердит, зол, разочарован, может быть, но не равнодушен. Это уже хорошо.  
А боль пройдет. Когда-нибудь.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Этот понедельник определенно можно было включить в список самых неловких дней, которые только случались в жизни Наполеона, а при его образе рабочей и личной жизни, это о многом говорило. Хотя, внешне все было прекрасно.  
Илья старался не подходить слишком близко, но в остальном успешно делал вид, что ничего не изменилось. Утром он первым начал разговор, а во время ленча даже пару раз пошутил. Несколько наиграно, но для других незаметно. Наполеон отдавал себе отчет, что пристрастен и замечает малейшие оттенки эмоций своего любимого напарника, потому что слишком хорошо знает его. Знает, но все же умудрился допустить грандиознейший провал в своей жизни. Вот уж действительно: «Когда человек влюбляется, то начинает с того, что обманывает себя самого, а кончает тем, что обманывает других».  
Уайльд имел ввиду несколько другое, но Наполеон тоже сначала обманулся сам, а теперь ему нужно было убедить Илью, ради его же собственного спокойствия, что все в полном порядке, даже лучше. И он широко улыбался окружающим, смеялся над шутками напарника и демонстрировал завидный аппетит. Даже слишком завидный, потому что, как Наполеон вспомнил уже в столовой, за уикенд в его желудок не попало ни крошки. Впрочем, в виски, которым он методично наливался всю субботу, тоже, кажется, есть калории.  
В воскресенье пить он себе больше не позволил, потому что на работе нужно было появиться свежим и готовым с блеском сыграть роль. И так повезло, что не вызвали раньше времени на внеочередную миссию, с их работой два выходных подряд невиданная роскошь. В любом случае, Илья не должен увидеть, как жалок стал Наполеон. С него станется решить, что он виноват в состоянии напарника, потому что был слишком резок или придумать еще какую-нибудь чушь.  
Остатки гордости Наполеона бурно протестовали против такого развития событий. Нет уж, во всем виноват он сам. Мало ему было того, что имел, захотелось несбыточного – изволь теперь платить по счетам. А самый главный и неоплатный счет за разбитое доверие. Илья мало кому мог довериться и в чьем присутствии полностью расслабиться. В Америке такой человек был, наверное, всего один, теперь нет никого. Он поддерживал хорошие отношения со многими коллегами, но они никогда не были особенно близкими. Надо возместить утрату, только как и чем?  
Наполеон решил, что, по крайней мере, нужно контролировать себя, держать дистанцию. В последнее время он совсем забылся и стал очень часто вторгаться в личное пространство Ильи, правда, тот не был против. Раньше. Теперь такие вольности должны остаться в прошлом. Наполеон прекрасно это понимал и все-таки, каждый раз, когда Илья увеличивал расстояние между ними, он внутреннее дергался, как от удара.  
А еще необходимо точно исполнять договоренность «все забыть и вести себя, как прежде». Илья, конечно, увидел, что напарник играет, но это не страшно. Главное, дать понять, что ему не следует опасаться новых неудобных признаний. Конечно, понадобится много времени, чтобы восстановить хоть что-то, но Наполеон был готов к трудностям.  
Через день их отправили в Мексику, и там совершенно не было времени, чтобы предаваться переживаниям. В рабочей обстановке неловкость сглаживалась гораздо быстрее, правда, Илья продолжал ощутимо напрягаться, когда Наполеону приходилось подходить к нему слишком близко, а тем более дотрагиваться до него. Сам же он ни разу не коснулся напарника. К испытываемой из-за этого боли Наполеон почти притерпелся, вот только такое поведение усложняло работу. Хотя и не настолько, чтобы нужно было срочно что-то предпринимать. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно, все должно вернуться на круги своя, если правильно себя вести. Как оказалось, это было ошибкой.  
Они практически провалили миссию. Луису Гальярдо удалось скрыться, а Илья получил ранение, которое раньше с легкостью бы избежал, стоило только довериться Наполеону. Но вот как раз с доверием у них была самая большая проблема. И она с каждой минутой становилась все больше и больше, заполняя собой крохотную комнату над баром, которую им с трудом удалось снять в захолустном городке.  
Все их вещи остались в отеле в Мехико, да и вообще на приличных постояльцев с багажом они никак не походили. Судя по презрительным ухмылкам хозяина и тому, как побледнел и сжал губы Илья, вслушавшись в поток испанских слов, их приняли за любовников. Неудивительно, кровать в комнате была всего одна и, кажется, использовалась именно для незаконных свиданий на час. В этом была своеобразная ирония, и в другое время Наполеон оценил бы ее, но не сейчас.  
Сейчас он из-за тесноты сидел почти вплотную к Илье на единственном колченогом стуле и размышлял. Им предстояло провести ночь в не самом приятном месте, во враждебном окружении – если и не найдут люди Гальярдо, то подвыпив, местные вполне могут захотеть разделаться с двумя пришлыми maricones. Сам он в такой обстановке ни за что не уснет, нужно бы убедить Илью немного отдохнуть, хотя вряд ли получится. Если бы все было, как раньше, напарника бы не беспокоила величина комнаты и то, что о них подумают. Если бы все было, как раньше, он бы позволил себя перевязать, а не сидел на кровати, пытаясь совладать с бинтами в одиночку. Да если бы все было, как раньше, он бы вообще не получил эту рану! Наполеон не снимал с себя вины за произошедшее, но, черт возьми, что же это за дружба у них была, что ее оказалось так легко разрушить?  
\- Так больше продолжаться не может, - после долгого молчания сказал он, старательно отводя взгляд от Ильи, безуспешно пытавшегося перебинтовать самому себе грудь, - я подам рапорт, когда мы вернемся в штаб-квартиру. Как думаешь, какую причину лучше использовать?  
\- Да, - Илья почти с облегчением оставил бесполезное занятие, - я понимаю. После всего случившегося рапорт необходим. А написать лучше все как есть.  
\- Если писать все, как есть, будут очень неприятные для нас обоих последствия, - Наполеон нахмурился, - положим, я к ним готов, но готов ли ты к тому, что твое имя будет упоминаться в подобном контексте?  
\- Ну, без упоминания моего имени тут никак не обойтись, - невесело усмехнулся Илья.  
\- Почему же? Эта миссия доказательство, что моя рабочая эффективность резко упала, – Наполеон побарабанил пальцами по спинке кровати. - Я могу… ну, к примеру, пойти к нашим штатным мозгоправам, они уже давно пытаются убедить руководство, что у агентов должна быть такая штука, как психологическая усталость, и попросить длительный отпуск без содержания. Мне его дадут, хотя Уэйверли, конечно, поворчит для порядка. Месяца четыре или даже полгода – за это время многое может измениться. У тебя появится новый напарник, я съезжу повидать семью и придумаю вескую причину для перевода в другое отделение. После перерыва такое решение не покажется слишком странным.  
Пока он говорил, у Ильи несколько раз сменились эмоции на лице: от удивления до ледяного бешенства.  
\- То есть ты хочешь из благородных побуждений взять на себя всю ответственность за провал задания и в наказание удалиться в ссылку, я правильно тебя понял? – поинтересовался он исключительно вежливым тоном.  
Когда Илья его использовал, лучшее, что можно было посоветовать, это исчезнуть с максимально возможной скоростью, чтобы не оказаться в эпицентре взрыва. Наполеон не собирался бежать.  
\- Нет что ты, - скулы свело от старательно изображаемой улыбки, - у таких, как я не может быть никаких благородных побуждений, только голый расчет. Просто не хотел вылететь с работы с волчьим билетом. Но раз ты настаиваешь на том, что начальство должно узнать все перипетии наших отношений, то я напишу в рапорте чистую правду о том, как своими признаниями разрушил доверие в команде, из-за чего ты и пострадал. Уэйверли будет вынужден отправить меня в отставку. Ты именно этого хочешь? Хорошо.  
\- Постой, - Илья был явно растерян, - я что-то совсем перестал тебя понимать. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя отправляли в отставку, как тебе это вообще в голову пришло! И не хочу, чтобы ты переводился и другого напарника не хочу тоже.  
\- Но ты сказал.., - теперь растерялся Наполеон.  
\- Нет, это ты сказал, что так продолжаться не может и тебе придется написать рапорт. Я думал, что ты имеешь ввиду рапорт о моем непрофессиональном поведении. Это ведь только из-за меня ушел Гальярдо.  
\- Почему это только из-за тебя? - возмутился Наполеон.  
Собственно, его возмутило совсем другое – то, что Илья почему-то решил, будто он собирается жаловаться на него начальству.  
\- Потому что я сначала не вовремя отшатнулся, а потом не позволил тебе поймать меня, когда падал, и вообще вел себя так, будто это одиночная миссия, - тихо сказал Илья. – Прости, Наполеон. Этого не должно было случиться. Я обещал, что наши отношения не изменятся, а сам…  
Наполеон вздохнул.  
\- Мне жаль, что все так вышло, но, видимо, тут уже ничего не поделать. Тебе противно прикасаться ко мне, это неконтролируемая реакция. Именно поэтому я хотел тебя избавить от своего присутствия максимально безболезненно, но ты сказал, что нужно рассказать правду.  
\- Постой-ка, - Илья наклонился ближе, уперев руки в колени, - ты что, решил, что я хочу тебя заставить написать в рапорте о таких личных вещах, выставить их на всеобщее обозрение и избавиться от тебя? Как ты вообще мог такое подумать?  
\- Эм-м-м…  
Ничего вразумительного Наполеон ответить не мог, кажется, они были оба хороши.  
Помолчали.  
\- Дурость это, а не неконтролируемая реакция, - сказал, наконец, Илья, - обещаю, что такого больше не повторится. И мне не противно прикасаться к тебе, и твои прикосновения не противны.  
Наполеон скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Вместо того чтобы хмыкать, лучше бы помог с перевязкой, - Илья искренне улыбнулся и протянул напарнику бинт, - а потом подумаем, как будем брать Гальярдо.  
У Наполеона камень упал с души.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Напарники провели в Мексике еще неделю, прежде чем удалось выкурить хитрого лиса Гальярдо из норы, не устроив при этом тарарам на всю Северную Америку.  
Хотя Гальярдо и хвастался близким знакомством с Хуаном Непомусено Гуэрра, главой одного из самых влиятельных криминальных синдикатов Мексики, однако в Эль Картель де Матаморос он не входил. И ни в один другой тоже. Гальярдо вместе с несколькими подельниками занимался довольно новым и прибыльным направлением – поставками наркотиков из Колумбии. Он уже сколотил на этом состояние и наверняка организовал бы собственный синдикат, через некоторое время, но пока был не настолько значительным преступником, чтобы на его поимку нужно было бы отправлять лучших агентов U.N.C.L.E..  
Только вот к нему в руки случайно попала экспериментальная модель сверхмощного оружия, и Гальярдо начал шантажировать им как правительство Мексики, так и США. Стоило ему заручится поддержкой кого-нибудь посолиднее, и дело могло принять очень неприятный оборот, но он самонадеянно решил, что справится в одиночку.  
В конце концов, на него начали охоту агенты ТРАШ, чье начальство рвало и метало, требуя вернуть потерянную в глупейшей аварии модель, крупные преступные синдикаты нескольких стран, желающие урвать кусок пожирнее и начать свою игру и Наполеон с Ильей. Им-то двоим и улыбнулась удача. Впрочем, кроме удачи был и точный расчет и, наконец-то, идеально слаженная работа – то, чем они отличались от других команд.  
Наполеон всегда дорожил особыми отношениями с напарником, но, только почти разрушив, понял насколько они ему на самом деле дороги. И теперь он был намерен делать все возможное, чтобы не потерять их снова. Тем более что Илья постепенно оттаивал. Он действительно, кажется, хотел забыть слова Наполеона, и ему это удавалось.  
Если бы только Наполеон сам мог так же просто выкинуть из головы ненужные мысли, а из сердца запретные чувства. Но с каждым днем он любил все крепче. После признания, когда прошел первый шок, как будто открылись какие-то потайные шлюзы: эмоции и желания вырвались наружу, затопив все вокруг, и загнать их назад хоть в какие-то рамки не представлялось возможным.  
Наполеон любовался Ильей: красотой лица, тем как загораются его глаза, когда он находил решение какой-нибудь проблемы, скульптурной лепкой рук, силой ног, грацией движений, всем совершенным натренированным телом. Разумеется, он не разглядывал Илью открыто. Он вообще старался не задерживать взгляд дольше необходимого, но хватало и нескольких секунд, чтобы подметить какую-то новую или наоборот давно известную черточку и потом долго успокаивать стучащий набатом пульс.  
Наполеон и раньше влюблялся, но никогда не испытывал такого шквала чувств. И ему уже давно было наплевать, что он любит мужчину. Напарника. Друга. Того, кто если и уступает в чем-то одном, то тут же берет реванш в другом. От кого пахнет солью, порохом и иногда кровью. Довольно жесткого человека, не склонного к сантиметам.  
Таких ярких эротических снов, как сейчас, Наполеон не видел с ранней юности. Да и в тех снах образы были разные, большей частью, собирательные, а теперь все сконцентрировались на одном человеке – Илье. Подсознание было готово транслировать чувственные картины хоть круглосуточно до тех пор, пока не получит желаемое в реальности.  
Хорошо еще, что работа отвлекала, но все равно Наполеон чувствовал себя немного одержимым. Или не немного. Учитывая, что все это время, исключая первую ночь после прилета в Мексику, они с Ильей мотались по стране и спали ради удобства и безопасности всегда в одном помещении. А еще эти перевязки! Пальцы после самого легкого прикосновения к обнаженной коже Ильи, будто током било. Наполеону очень полюбились холодные, даже ледяные души. Он, конечно, любил комфорт, но тут выходила несомненная выгода: полезно для здоровья и надежно избавляет от эрекции. К тому же, их как специально, заносило в такие места, где, чтобы принять ванну, нужно было сначала нагреть по-старинке воды.  
Илье он рассказал, что желает опробовать шведскую методику закаливания организма. Тот явно был не впечатлен и по-русски пробормотал что-то про моржа, или про Моржа? Наполеон не очень хорошо помнил Кэрролла, возможно, у него было что-то и о холодной воде. Морж и Плотник? Кажется так. Спрашивать, что именно Илья имел ввиду, не хотелось. Он, то ли действительно не понимал, что творится с напарником, то ли умело делал вид. Не стоило нарушать хрупкое равновесие.  
Ничем, кроме этих самых холодных обливаний, Наполеон больше себя не выдал, так что незначительным отклонениям от привычного поведения всегда можно найти подходящее объяснение. Или просто замять их. Нет, теперь необходимость поддерживать дистанцию, не смотреть и не прикасаться без крайней нужды не казалась Наполеону слишком суровым испытанием. Наоборот так было меньше риска не сдержаться и проявить истинные чувства, а этого он очень боялся. Только не сейчас, когда что-то стало, наконец, налаживаться.  
И вот основная часть миссии была благополучно завершена: Гальярдо пойман, экспериментальная модель изъята и отправлена в штаб-квартиру в Нью-Йорке с надежным агентом, а им с Ильей предстояло провести еще несколько дней в Мехико, чтобы уладить формальности и в спокойной обстановке встретится с вдовой изобретателя оружия, из-за которого и начался весь этот переполох.  
После разговора с мистером Уэйверли, сеньора Бланко собралась с духом и решила передать U.N.C.L.E. чудом сохраненный ей архив мужа. Встретиться условились в недавно отстроенном отеле Шератон Мариа Исабел Отель энд Тауэрс. Когда ее супруг умер, женщина быстро продала дом и вернулась в родной Лиссабон, но архив оставила в Мексике в «надежном месте». Сегодня вечером Анна Бланко должна была присоединиться к ним за ужином в ресторане отеля.  
\- Как думаешь, - спросил Илья, отпив глоток аперитива, - что это такое за сверхсекретное место, которое до сих пор не нашли агенты ТРАШ и в которое сеньора Бланко может попасть только лично?  
\- Не нашли, потому что не искали как следует, - ответил Наполеон. - Уэйверли рассказал мне, что после смерти Бланко при взрыве лаборатории, в ТРАШ пытались восстановить его последние эксперименты по нескольким оставшимся лабораторным журналам. Видимо они думали, что все остальные бумаги погибли.  
Их столик находился на небольшом возвышении, можно было заранее увидеть сеньору Бланко, да и разговаривать до ее прихода почти свободно. Наполеон наслаждался видом Ильи в новом костюме, доставленном только сегодня – предыдущий был безнадежно испорчен во время захвата Гальярдо, а еще один, когда Илью ранили. В этот раз, ради разнообразия, именно на него будет ворчать Уэйверли за перерасход средств.  
\- И что же, они не расспросили вдову и позволили ей спокойно уехать? – Илья был явно озабочен этим вопросом  
\- Премилая блондиночка, ты же видел ее фотографию, на тридцать с лишним лет младше мужа. Да она просто похлопала глазками и сказала, что знать ничего не хочет ни о каких скучных бумажках и «дорогому Риккардо» запретила таскать их в дом. Может быть, для порядка обыск и устроили, но явно не слишком усердствовали.  
\- Получается, на ТРАШ работают такие же ценители женской красоты, как ты и.., - Илья осекся.  
\- Ну да, - широко улыбнулся Наполеон, будто ничего не заметив, - возможно, я бы тоже обманулся в такой ситуации. Сеньора Бланко воистину прелестна. Думаю, что в жизни еще прелестнее, чем на снимке.  
Илья сжал губы.  
\- Что ж, остается надеяться, что нас она обманывать не станет, или что хотя бы один из нас сможет распознать обман.  
\- Ты, кажется, заранее настроен против милой дамы, - Наполеон покачал головой, - а между тем, она согласилась отдать архив не ТРАШ, а нам.  
\- После того, как Уэйверли на нее надавил, ты же знаешь, как он умеет убеждать, - парировал Илья. - Меня беспокоит еще и то, как быстро она сориентировалась и вывезла архив. Место явно было готово заранее.  
\- А если это сам Бланко спрятал куда-то бумаги? Говорят, он был недоволен сотрудничеством с ТРАШ. Вдруг решил передать архив кому-то еще, но не успел? Его жена могла знать об этих планах, поэтому легко пошла с нами на контакт.  
\- Может быть и так, - Илья не выглядел убежденным, - посмотрим.  
\- Посмотрим, - кивнул Наполеон, поднимаясь, - прямо сейчас и начнем. Сеньора Бланко направляется в нашу сторону. О… и, кажется, она не одна.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Анна Бланко действительно пришла на встречу с «лучшей, самой дорогой подругой еще со времен учебы в пансионе». Подругу звали Сильвия Роберт.  
\- Вы же не сердитесь на меня, господа, за то, что я ничего не сказала о Сильвии, - сеньора Бланко действительна была очаровательна и знала как своим очарованием правильно воспользоваться, вот сейчас она устремила умоляющий взор на Илью.   
Ну, то есть, обращалась-то она к ним обоим, но все-таки, как-то выходило так, что больше к Илье.   
\- Я и сама узнала в последнюю минуту, что она здесь, в Мексике с экспедицией, и что согласна оторваться на пару дней от научных трудов, чтобы составить мне компанию. Мы так давно не виделись, да и, признаться, мне одной было бы очень тяжело… все эти воспоминания… вы же понимаете, - она смущенно улыбнулась.   
Илья улыбнулся в ответ. И даже без обычной своей усмешки. Будто не он только что говорил о своих подозрениях! Наполеон действовал почти автоматически.   
\- Что вы, как мы можем сердиться, - ответил он сеньоре Бланко и повернулся к мисс Роберт, его голос зазвучал мягко, обволакивающе, с легким намеком на хрипотцу, женщины обычно не могли устоять против этого оружия, - если бы ни эта счастливая случайность, мы бы не имели удовольствия лицезреть такую потрясающую красоту.   
Он поднял глаза и поймал ответный недоверчивый взгляд.  
Кажется, бедной девочке доставалось мало комплиментов, особенно рядом с яркой и напористой подругой. Сильвия была действительно красива – тут он не лгал, хотя целью комплимента, безусловно, было досадить сеньоре Бланко – но не всякий с первого раза разглядел бы ее естественную прелесть. Рыжевато-каштановые волосы, светлая кожа, точеные черты, пара веснушек на аккуратном носике, просвечивающая розовым трогательная мочка уха с маленькой жемчужной сережкой.   
Если бы сердце Наполеона было свободно, он бы мог и не устоять. Впрочем, если бы его сердце было свободно, он бы скорее всего не стал всматриваться, а постарался бы привлечь внимание сеньоры Бланко, явно гораздо более искушенной. С другой стороны, она сразу же вцепилась в Илью.   
Наполеон прекрасно знал, что если женщина так демонстрировала намерения, оторвать ее от объекта охоты было практически невозможно даже для самого объекта. Илье, правда, как-то удавалось ускользнуть, если он того хотел. Если хотел… сейчас явно был другой случай. Он улыбался, шутил и выглядел заинтересованным. Время от времени он бросал на Наполеона странные нечитаемые взгляды, как будто ждал чего-то, но тут же снова возвращался к small talk.  
Думать о делах сеньора Бланко явно не собиралась, Илье только и удалось договориться, что они отправятся за архивом завтра с утра, и обсудят подробности в дороге. Наполеону это нравилось все меньше. Еще и подругу с собой тащит! Вообще-то, это могло означать, что никакой опасности нет, но сам он не поставил бы и цента на такой исход. Кажется, они с напарником оба поменяли мнение на счет милой сеньоры на диаметрально противоположное. Наполеон теперь не только видел в ней потенциальную подозреваемую, но и искренне недоумевал, как мог счесть ее красивой или хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательной. Определенно – фотограф ей польстил.   
Илья же будто розовые очки надел. Обычно он не терял голову из-за женщин, но все бывает когда-то в первый раз. На работе это сказаться все равно не должно, он профессионал, тут беспокоится не о чем. А может быть, он просто решил еще раз наглядно обозначить свои предпочтения? Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы все действительно забылось. Наполеон постоянно напоминал себе об этом.   
Хорошо же, для того, чтобы еще раз успокоить Илью и досадить Анне Бланко, которая явно привыкла быть в центре внимания всех окружающих ее мужчин, он был готов флиртовать и с лохнесским чудовищем не только с Сильвией: симпатичной и приятной в общении девушкой. А еще, как оказалось, она отлично танцевала. Они прекрасно смотрелись вместе, ничуть не хуже второй пары, а, может быть, и лучше.   
Да, Наполеон смотрел на танцующего Илью, но только для того, чтобы сравнить… к черту! Глупо пытаться обмануть себя. Он ревновал, хотя не имел никакого права на ревность или обиду. Илья ему не принадлежит и никогда принадлежать не будет. Этот урок нужно повторять снова и снова, затвердить наизусть, иначе в его жизни не останется ничего хорошего. Но ведь и Илья смотрел на них с Сильвией во время танца. Хотел понять не растерял ли Наполеон своих навыков соблазнителя? О, нет, не растерял.  
Сильвия осталась вполне им довольна, несмотря на то, что он развернулся не в полную силу. Чем дальше продвигались ухаживания, тем сильнее она расцветала и к концу вечера смотрела на Наполеона с таким искренним восхищением, которое в любую секунду могло превратиться во влюбленность, стоило только чуть подтолкнуть. Конечно, Наполеон не собирался допускать ничего подобного. Незачем оставлять еще чье-то сердце разбитым. Но то, как девушка тянулась к нему, как смотрела – вызывало приятные чувства. Наполеону для полного душевного равновесия было почти необходимо, чтобы на него смотрели именно так. Он и не подозревал насколько измучился, чувствуя себя ненужным и нежеланным.   
В конце вечера Сильвия, которая приехала в отель после работы на раскопках, выглядела уставшей и первая отправилась спать. Наполеон вызвался ее проводить. При прощании Илья снова странно смотрел на напарника. Как будто хотел что-то сказать. Наполеон мог держать пари, что ничего лестного. Ему же самому очень хотелось просто лечь и уснуть, забыв обо всем, но нужно было еще раз обсудить с Ильей все странности поведения Анны Бланко и наметить планы на завтра. Об этом он и думал, когда пожелал Сильвии спокойной ночи около ее номера. Она застыла в дверях и ничего не ответила.  
\- Добрых снов, Сильвия, - повторил Наполеон.  
\- Добрых.., - как-то задумчиво сказала она, и вдруг гораздо тверже добавила, - не хотите зайти?   
Вот уж чего Наполеон не ожидал. Обычно он довольно точно просчитывал с какой женщиной когда и на что именно можно надеяться. А сегодня вечером он больше занимался обдумыванием дел, да наблюдением за Ильей, чем, собственно, флиртом, вот поэтому-то, наверное, и упустил момент, когда все зашло слишком далеко.   
Разумеется, Наполеон не собирался жить монахом. Женщины привлекали его так же сильно, как и раньше. И если Илье он не нужен, что ж, будет брать от жизни все, что она собирается ему предложить. Просто… не сейчас. И не с этой девушкой. Конечно, это ее выбор и желание, она не настолько наивная, чтобы не понимать что последует за приглашением в номер. Господи, сейчас даже школьницы прекрасно знают, что к чему, а Сильвия взрослая женщина, которая, скорее всего, имеет опыт. Она точно не будет предъявлять претензии и вешаться ему на шею утром, не так воспитана. И все-таки – нет.   
\- Простите, милая Сильвия, не хочу вас беспокоить, вы устали, а завтра нам всем нужно рано подниматься.  
\- Вы меня не побеспокоите, - она подняла на Наполеона глаза впервые с начала разговора.   
\- Еще раз простите, - Наполеон вздохнул, - но признаюсь честно, я тоже очень устал и хотел бы отдохнуть.   
\- Да, от лжи быстро устаешь! - яростно выпалила Сильвия.   
\- Лжи? О чем вы? – Наполеон был обескуражен.   
\- На самом деле вам понравилась Анна, а не я, - Сильвия вцепилась в косяк так, что побелили пальцы. - За мной вы начали ухаживать только потому, что она выбрала не вас, а мистера Курякина. Это ее излюбленная игра: сталкивать мужчин лбами, особенно если они коллеги или друзья, а потом смотреть, как они соперничают друг с другом. Только победителей в этой игре не бывает, Анна отказывает обоим.   
\- Хорошего же вы мнения о подруге, - хмыкнул Наполеон.  
Что-то подобное он и раньше предполагал, забавно, что его предположения подтвердились. Наверное, даже стоило посочувствовать Илье – раз в кои-то веки он заинтересовался женщиной, а она была настроена только подразнить – но Наполеон не чувствовал себя настолько благородным.   
\- Я говорю правду, - Сильвия сжала губы, почему-то напомнив этим жестом Илью, - Анна знает о моем отрицательном отношении к ее развлечениям, но еще ни разу в них не впутывали меня. Это отвратительно!   
\- Я тоже скажу вам правду, - Наполеон подошел ближе, облокотился на косяк и интимно шепнул Сильвии на ухо, - мне совершенно не нравится Анна Бланко. Нисколько. Вообще. Вы намного симпатичнее.   
\- Докажи! – жарко выдохнула Сильвия ему прямо в губы.  
Наполеон не смог отказать даме в такой просьбе и поцеловал ее, краем глаза заметив какой-то движение в начале коридора. Он быстро сориентировался и буквально втолкнул Сильвию внутрь номера. Не хватало еще, чтобы ее репутация была испорчена, да еще и совершенно зазря. Спать с ней Наполеон по-прежнему не собирался.   
Поцелуи были более чем приятны, но Наполеон никак не мог полностью расслабиться, ему казалось, что он упускает из виду какую-то деталь. К счастью, Сильвия не стала настаивать на продолжении и вскоре он смог подняться к себе. Только сначала все-таки стоило поговорить с Ильей.   
Он постучал в соседний номер, но ответа не дождался. Значит, Илья все еще был внизу с Анной. Наполеон написал записку напарнику с настоятельной просьбой зайти, как только вернется, снял пиджак и ботинки и прилег поверх покрывала. Он не думал, что ждать придется слишком долго. Завтра им действительно рано выезжать и Илья не станет пренебрегать отдыхом.  
Ожидание длилось и длилось. Час. Второй. Третий.   
Наполеон уже давно понял, что Илья сейчас в номере сеньоры Бланко, которая, видимо, решила пойти наперекор собственным правилам, но не желал об этом думать. Он лежал, смотрел в потолок и ждал условленного стука в дверь или хотя бы шагов по коридору. До рассвета оставалось уже совсем недолго, но Илья так и не пришел.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Они лежали прямо на скале, лицом к лицу, связанные вместе хоть и неумело, зато прочно. С усердными дилетантами всегда так: веревки затягивают слишком туго, от чего быстро нарушается кровообращение; а узлы вяжут где попало и чаще в таких местах, что это грозит дополнительными мучениями, даже если этого не было в планах. Боль пережить не так сложно, но если такой узел пережмет крупный сосуд, дело может окончиться весьма плачевно. То ли дело работа настоящего профессионала – выбраться практически невозможно, зато не вредит больше необходимого.  
Впрочем, Наполеон считал, что в непрофессионализме есть свои плюсы. Во-первых, они с Ильей вовсе не были полностью обездвижены: при крайней необходимости и толике удачи могли встать на ноги и даже передвигаться, пусть это и было бы опасно. Во-вторых, обыскали их весьма поверхностно, можно сказать, что это был и не обыск вовсе.  
Пистолетов, конечно, они лишились, так же как и передатчиков, но оставались заточенные лезвия, миниатюрная взрывчатка и еще много всего полезного. Главное было до этого богатства как-то добраться, учитывая, что кисти рук у обоих стянуты сзади. Илье с его-то гимнастической подготовкой это было сделать проще, и сейчас он аккуратно пробовал на прочность одну часть пут за другой. Где-то натяжение обязательно окажется меньше, оттуда он и начнет освобождаться.  
\- Интересно чего она больше хотела, - голос Ильи звучал так, будто они находились в штаб-квартире и обсуждали итоги рутинной миссии, - чтобы мы здесь умерли от жажды и голода, чтобы до нас добралось местное зверье или чтобы мы, пытаясь выбраться, свалились в кратер и разбились? Обычно те, кто хочет нас убить, сразу говорят, как именно мы умрем, а тут столько прекрасных возможностей, даже и не знаю, какую выбрать. Кстати, есть и еще один вариант – мы можем упасть в кратер, но не разбиться сразу, а утонуть в одном из озер. Тебе какое нравится больше? Озеро Солнца или Озеро Луны? Хотя, это не важно. Важнее какое ближе.  
\- Думаешь, что нас могут найти, она даже не предполагала? – Наполеон удивился разговорчивости напарника, сам он не очень хотел сейчас говорить, особенно с ним.  
Однако беседа отвлекала от смущающих действий Ильи, который как раз активно двигал бедрами из стороны в сторону, пытаясь ослабить веревку. Он старался не соприкасаться с Наполеоном, но это плохо получалось.  
\- Туристы здесь бывают довольно часто, а мы находимся недалеко от тропы.  
Он не высыпался которую ночь, был голоден и зол. В их положении эрекция совершенно неуместна, но, кажется, тело плевало на все обстоятельства. Наполеону пока удавалось каким-то чудом сдерживаться, правда, долго это чудо длиться не могло.  
\- Но и не так уж и близко, - Илья продолжал ритмично двигаться, теперь уже иначе, но все так же сводя этими движениями с ума; кажется, именно в районе бедер они были связаны наименее прочно, - вряд ли она хотела дать нам шанс, скорее всего, просто не смогла заставить себя выстрелить. Ты же сам знаешь – хладнокровно, не в бою, убить непросто. Тем более впервые.  
\- Скорее всего, ты прав, - со вздохом признал Наполеон, чувствуя, что еще немного, и напарник ощутит всю силу его желания, - к тому же, ей пришлось отвлечься на подругу.  
Он не хотел, чтобы Илья почувствовал его возбуждение. Не столько потому, что боялся снова потерять его доверие и все, чего они достигли за эти дни, сколько потому, что считал унизительным показывать, как сильно хочет человека, не отвечающего на его чувства. Тем более, после прошлой ночи. Возможно, если бы Илья проявил обычную сдержанность, а не старался доказать непонятно кому свою незамутненную гетеросексуальность, сейчас они бы не оказались в подобном положении.  
Конечно, несправедливо было обвинять в случившемся только его. Наполеон осознавал, что и сам во многом виноват, но не мог справиться с ревностью. Она заставляла чувствовать себя оскорбленным любовником, которым он уж точно не являлся. Как-то совершенно не ко времени активизировались страстные гены франко-итальянских предков, которые, как Наполеон считал, были давным-давно похоронены под толстым слоем истинно американской прагматичности.  
Нет, конечно, ему была знакома ревность, но никогда она не была такой сильной и яростной. Обычно он довольно спокойно относился к изменам девушек, хотя самолюбие они ранили, но это можно было легко перенести. А вот, представив на мгновение, как чувствовал бы себя, узнав об измене Ильи, если бы имел на него хоть какие-то права, Наполеон содрогнулся от ужаса и решил, что в их нынешнем статусе даже имеются некоторые плюсы.  
Например, сегодня, когда он забирал не пригодившуюся записку и столкнулся с Ильей, ему удалось поприветствовать его как обычно, с доброжелательной улыбкой, ничем не выдав ни облегчения от того, что с напарником все в порядке, ни боли от того, что предположения подтвердились: тот провел ночь с сеньорой Бланко.  
Тени под глазами, легкая улыбка на губах, галстук не завязан, как следует, а просто болтается на шее… обычный вид для того кто всю ночь лежал на постели не раздеваясь как он сам, или для того, кто возвращается утром от любовницы, как Илья. Наполеон уже видел напарника в подобных ситуациях, но раньше тот выглядел все-таки более… хм… удовлетворенным. Что-то такое было тогда у Ильи в глазах, во всем его облике, чего не хватало в этот раз.  
Странно, Анна Бланко такая красивая, искушенная на вид женщина… может быть, слишком искушенная? Может быть, она захотела чего-то, что Илье показалось не очень приятным? Наполеон постарался об этом не думать. Его снова одолели слишком противоречивые эмоции, в которых он разбирался с большим трудом. Там были намешаны и мужская солидарность, и толика злорадства; и дружеское участие, и собственнические инстинкты. И еще много чего. Лучше не погружаться слишком глубоко.  
Единственную поблажку, которую он себе дал – это возможность посмотреть на Илью чуть дольше и внимательнее, чем ему удавалось в последнее время. В конце концов, нехорошо таращиться в пол, когда они вот так стоят лицом к лицу. Илья ответил на приветствие и тоже пристально посмотрел в глаза, потом окинул взглядом фигуру Наполеона, беспорядок его костюма, и ему явно что-то пришлось не по душе, потому что он чуть заметно напряг челюсть.  
Здесь могло быть два объяснения: либо он решил, что Наполеон следил за ним; либо – что Наполеон сам был с девушкой и только что вернулся. Второй вариант, конечно, был гораздо предпочтительнее для них обоих. Хотя Илья явно был против отношений Наполеона с Сильвией, наверное, считая, что она заслуживает более достойного мужчину, но пусть лучше злится на это, чем думает, что его самого преследуют из ревности.  
\- Хорошо провел ночь?- поинтересовался, наконец, Илья.  
И Наполеон не смог устоять перед искушением. Если бы Илья спросил прямо, где он ночевал, он бы не стал врать, к тому же впутывая Сильвию. Ну а так, никакой лжи. Почти никакой. Все что Илья подумает, будет на его же совести.  
\- Отлично! – Наполеон широко улыбнулся и потянулся, всем видом показывая полную расслабленность и телесную удовлетворенность.  
Илья хмыкнул, отпер дверь номера и сухо напомнил о том, что выезд состоится через два часа.  
Ехали они не долго, но пятьдесят миль до национального парка Невадо-де-Толука, а потом еще несколько до одноименного вулкана были не самым приятным путешествием. Девушки зевали и ежились от ветра, Илья вел машину, о чем-то крепко задумавшись. Наполеон смотрел на него и тоже думал о том, что сделал очередную глупость, не сказав правду. Ведь, по сути, ему нечего было скрывать. Он просто хотел поговорить с напарником о задании. Разве в этом есть что-то плохое? Не нужно было к делу примешивать личные отношения, вот и все. Проще не бывает, а он опять все испортил.  
\- Да, уж, - Илья усмехнулся. Теперь, ослабив веревки, он поворачивался в них всем телом, так чтобы оказаться спиной к Наполеону, - Анне удалось отвлечь Сильвию от нашего немедленного убийства. Не думал, что в этой женщине столько энергии, и она заставит побегать за собой тренированную спортсменку.  
\- Сильвия спортсменка? – удивился Наполеон. – Нет, она в прекрасной форме, но…  
\- Конечно, - Илья прекратил двигаться, кажется, он тоже был удивлен, - она достаточно серьезно занималась ездой на велосипеде и теннисом еще в пансионе, в колледже у нее была спортивная стипендия, а во время университетских соревнований она получила травму. У нее классический «локоть теннисиста». Анна говорила, что последнее время Сильвия жаловалась на боли в локте. Ты должен был заметить.  
Должен был, а как же. Если бы Наполеон спал с Сильвией, точно заметил бы, что одна ее рука двигается с трудом. К вечеру такие травмы имеют обыкновение давать о себе знать. Теперь он еще больше жалел, что поддался порыву и сделал вид, что провел ночь с Сильвией. Илье не составит труда разгадать его мотивы. Как, наверное, жалко будет выглядеть в его глазах попытка заставить ревновать! Хотя, какая уж там ревность. Наполеон никогда не обольщался на этот счет. Он просто не хотел показывать слишком сильную заинтересованность, и, в итоге, выставил себя полным болваном.  
\- Признаться, меня всегда поражала твоя способность, - теперь Илья упирался в грудь Наполеона правым плечом и, надо сказать, довольно сильно упирался, как будто специально причиняя боль, - из нескольких девушек обязательно выбирать ту, что связана с ТРАШ! Только вот никак не пойму, что ты ей сделал такого, что она тебя возненавидела больше, чем Анну. Обычно после ночи проведенной с тобой, у девушек совсем другая реакция.  
\- Я… дело как раз в том, что я ничего не сделал.  
\- Как это – ничего? – Илья поднял лицо и требовательно посмотрел Наполеону в глаза.  
Как будто имел право задавать настолько личные вопросы да еще в подобном тоне! И ведь ни на секунду не сомневался, что получит ответ. Хорошо же. После того, как Сильвия похитила архив, связала их и бросила умирать, он точно не собирался щадить ее чувства или как-то выгораживать. Именно это он и имел ввиду, когда думал о своей вине – надо было быть более внимательным. Стоило пойти до конца, раз уж она настолько этого хотела. А так Сильвия только уверилась, что ему больше нравится Анна Бланко, которую и так считала своей соперницей и причиной всех неудач. Особенно неудач в личной жизни. Якобы, Анна всегда отбивала мужчин, которые нравились Сильвии. Вот и за профессора Бланко вышла ей назло.  
\- У нас с ней ничего не было. Совсем ничего, - отчетливо произнес он.  
Почему он оправдывается? Что, черт возьми, вообще происходит?  
\- Хорошенькое ничего! – возмутился Илья и еще сильнее надавил на грудь напарника. – Почему ты врешь?  
Возможно, он просто хотел повернуться поудобнее, но Наполеону в это как-то не верилось. Дышать стало тяжело. Это уже не дружеский разговор, а прямо-таки допрос третьей степени. Особенно, если принять во внимание бедро Ильи, вклинившееся между его бедер и сейчас плотно прижимающееся к паху.  
\- То что я говорю – чистая правда,  
\- Чистая правда? Да я сам видел, как вы буквально ввалились в номер, ничего не замечая вокруг из-за страсти.  
«А!» - подумал Наполеон, - «Так вот кто это был». Целуя Сильвию, он кого-то заметил краем глаза, но не успел оценить увиденное. Значит, Илья и Анна уже тогда поднялись наверх. Так не терпелось? Внутри заворочался и зарычал дикий зверь. Илья как будто специально провоцировал его. Тут и святой бы не выдержал. Все благие намерения пошли прахом.  
\- У меня с ней ничего не было, кроме пары поцелуев, - Наполеон дернулся в веревках, спускаясь ниже, намеренно проехавшись при этом внушительной эрекцией по бедру Ильи, - и мне кажется, ты хорошо знаешь – почему. Тебе рассказать чем мы занимались в подробностях? Или показать? – он пошло облизнул губы, - не думаю, что это хоть как-то тебя касается. Я же не спрашиваю, что именно вы с Анной делали до утра в ее номере.  
Илья широко распахнул глаза, потом прикрыл их, а на его щеках появились алые пятна румянца. Наполеон никогда еще видел столь привлекательной картины. А когда Илья приоткрыл рот, как будто собирался что-то сказать, выдержка окончательно оставила Наполеона, и он накрыл эти манящие губы своими.  
Ему было плевать на последствия.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Разбитая губа страшно болела, хотя это была сущая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что мог сделать Илья. Что он обязательно еще сделает с ним. Убить не убьет… хотя…  
Наполеон в любом случае не станет защищаться – заслужил. Ему даже хотелось чувствовать телесную боль, чтобы заглушить боль другого рода. Но это после. Сейчас им необходимо выбраться из западни, устроенной Сильвией.  
К сожалению для них обоих, Илья снова тесно прижимался к нему на этот раз ягодицами. В этой ситуации хорошо было только то, что после недвусмысленной реакции на поцелуй об эрекции речи не шло. Корпус Илья наклонил вперед, так что связанные кисти оказались прямо перед лицом Наполеона, и теперь он мог развязать зубами веревки. Чем и занимался вот уже несколько минут как, все снова и снова задевая их свежей ссадиной на губе, пачкая кровью манжеты рубашки и запястья напарника.  
Будто снова без спроса лаская и помечая его. А пальцы Ильи в это время волей-неволей задевали подбородок и шею Наполеона, как будто отвечали на ласку. И как же тяжело было осознавать, что это все только видимость. Если бы Илья мог выбирать, то коснулся бы его лица только хлестким ударом.  
Наполеон, после всего произошедшего до этого, и не рассчитывал, конечно, на то, что его порыв будет принят положительно. Черт возьми, да он вообще ни на что не рассчитывал, разум будто отключился. Да уж, только в помутненном состоянии рассудка ему могло почудиться, что Илья как будто бы на секунду… нет, не ответил на поцелуй, но чуть приоткрыл губы. От этого крохотного движения навстречу Наполеон чуть не кончил, хорошо, что какие-то высшие силы уберегли от такого позора.  
Конечно же, это была просто галлюцинация. Илья немедленно доказал это: он отстранился, покрасневший от возмущения, и ударил головой так, что Наполеон проехался лицом по земле. Хорошо еще, что все закончилось только лопнувшей губой, а не травмой похуже.  
Все дальнейшее происходило в полном молчании, и это молчание никто бы не осмелился назвать уютным. Они делали то, что нужно было для спасения: прикасались друг к другу, даже плотно прижимались, - но было ясно, что это только из-за насущной необходимости.  
Наполеон чувствовал себя препогано, правда, саднящая губа странным образом делала его состояние самую капельку легче. Он прекрасно знал силу и ловкость напарника. Илья не хрупкая девушка и всегда сможет не только сказать, но и показать, насколько ухаживания ему неприятны. И это как будто хоть чуть-чуть, но оправдывало поведение Наполеона. Хотя, по сути, оправданий тут не могло быть никаких.  
Что же, просить прощения он все равно не собирался. Бессмысленно. В первый раз ему отчаянно повезло с реакцией Ильи, с тем, что он попытался сохранить отношения. Второго раза не пережила бы ни одна дружба и их в том числе. И потом, просят прощения, когда не собираются повторять проступок, так? Ну, хотя бы в теории.  
Наполеон не собирался снова лезть с поцелуями, но и гарантировать, что его опять не перемкнет в самый неподходящий момент никак не мог. Да и не простил бы Илья, даже если бы он вдруг дал ему самые крепкие гарантии. Наполеон точно бы не простил.  
Хм… вот если бы это Илья был влюблен и… Господи Боже! Лучше этого не представлять. Ему он, кажется, простил бы все, что угодно и с чем угодно бы согласился, даже если сам (а разве могло такое случится?) вдруг не испытывал бы подобных чувств. По отношению к Илье здравый смысл отказывает сразу и напрочь, еще и пальцы эти… так и хочется приласкать губами и языком, втянуть в рот… о чем, ну вот о чем он думает?! Если сейчас эрекция начнется снова, Илья его точно в кратер сбросит и будет совершенно прав.  
Нет, нужен другой пример, не такой… вдохновляющий. Если бы, положим, какой-то другой мужчина, не Илья, настойчиво проявлял к нему, Наполеону, внимание, однажды пообещал вести себя пристойно, но нарушил обещание, поцеловав? Ну, вот хоть Сэм Реддинг? Он красив, хотя, конечно, не так, как сам Наполеон и уж точно не так, как Илья, очень даже неплохой агент, с ним бывает интересно поболтать о машинах или о девушках.  
И вот этот самый Сэм вдруг лезет с признаниями и поцелуями… Тьфу! У Наполеона пропал даже намек на эрекцию, что было очень даже хорошо, зато зачесались кулаки. Он бы Реддинга с огромным удовольствием размазал по стенке за одно только предположение о каких-то там не таких отношениях, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Вот и выходит, что Илья был еще очень сдержан.  
Да, так-то оно так, но Реддинга можно в лучшем случае, назвать приятелем, а у них с Ильей отношения куда глубже… были.  
Наполеон окончательно запутался, зато, пока он размышлял, распутался, наконец, узел на веревке, и кисти Ильи освободились. Остальное было делом техники. Очень скоро они смогли полностью развязаться.  
Встав на ноги, первым делом Наполеон растер руки и ноги, потом активировал мини-передатчик, который должен был послать сигнал о их местоположении в местную штаб-квартиру, а после подошел к обрыву, у края которого они лежали, и посмотрел вниз. Да, Сильвия точно не собиралась давать им лишний шанс на спасение.  
\- Любуешься видом? – Илья, по обыкновению, неслышно приблизился и встал рядом.  
Наполеон дернулся, как от удара. Он совершенно не рассчитывал, что Илья заговорит с ним. Скорее как раз на то, что ударит. Не около обрыва, конечно. Это было бы слишком радикальным решением проблемы, а у них еще миссия не окончена.  
\- Смотрю до какого озера ближе.  
Илья прищурился.  
\- Нет, не долетели бы – далеко слишком. О камни бы разбились.  
Илья говорил на удивление мирным тоном, хотя в его случае обольщаться, конечно, не стоило, все равно это было очень странно.  
\- И то верно, - подытожил Наполеон и пошел к дороге, - пора отсюда выбираться.  
Сидеть и ждать машину, которую за ними вышлют, было бы глупо. Они вполне могли идти, а, следовательно, должны были хоть попытаться действовать в рамках задания. Да и просто хотелось двигаться, чувствовать, как работают мышцы, ощущать себя живым, знать, что снова благополучно выбрался живым из передряги, возможно, ненадолго, но выбрался.  
Наполеон был полностью уверен, что Илья сейчас переживает то же самое, что и он. Может быть, даже чуть острее – напарник всегда владел телом лучше, а неподвижность ему давалась с бОльшим трудом.  
\- Анна замечательная женщина, - Илья снова заговорил первым, - это само по себе уже не на шутку настораживало, а еще больше настораживала тема.  
\- Угу, - поддержал Наполеон разговор.  
Ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать достоинства прекрасной сеньоры. Но раз Илье так хочется с кем-то поделиться, что он готов вернуться хотя бы к нейтралитету между ними, то Наполеон точно не станет отказываться от такой удачи. Все-таки, любовь творит странные вещи с людьми. И это он не о себе, а об Илье. Надо же как его эта женщина зацепила. И до чего же не вовремя! Хотя, для Наполеона это никогда бы не случилось «вовремя».  
\- Действительно замечательная, - продолжил Илья после небольшой заминки, - ее покойный супруг был много старше, но она искренне любила его и до сих пор скорбит.  
Наполеон еле-еле удержался, чтобы не засмеяться вслух. Ну, еще бы, конечно скорбит. Вот и прошлой ночью скорбела. Всю ночь. Вместе с Ильей. Собственно, он сам никогда не был моралистом и предпочитал, чтобы хорошенькие девушки поменьше думали о таких материях, но не в этот раз. Илья со всем его умом попался на один из самых банальных женских крючков. И ведь не объяснить это ему никак. При других обстоятельствах Наполеон, может быть, бы и попробовал как-то открыть глаза напарнику, но сейчас? Да Илья его и слушать не станет.  
\- Доктор Бланко, как ты знаешь, был физиком, и Анна, хотя и не получила формального образования в университете, многое почерпнула у своего мужа. Она была, фактически, его ученицей, - Илья остановился и поймал взгляд Наполеона, - теория, которую Бланко разрабатывал перед смертью, гораздо важнее, чем чертежи оружия. Анна рассказала мне основные постулаты, я сделал некоторые расчеты и могу с уверенностью утверждать, что записи доктора представляют громадную ценность и не должны ни в коем случае достаться ТРАШ. Поэтому нам стоит сосредоточиться именно на них, пусть даже в ущерб остальному архиву. Хотя надеюсь, мы сумеем найти его целиком.  
\- Это когда ты успел сделать расчеты? – удивился Наполеон.  
\- Ночью. Вот практически всю ночь ими и занимался, - Илья смотрел на него с очень странным выражением лица, - в номере сеньоры Бланко.  
Наполеон вдруг вроде бы совершенно безо всякого на то повода ощутил робкую надежду. Правда, сам не понял на что именно.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Проникнуть на базу ТРАШ оказалось непросто, но когда агентов U.N.C.L.E. это останавливало? Пока они разрабатывали план, Илья успел рассказать Наполеону, что только начав работу над новой теорией, доктор Бланко задумался, кто же конкретно финансирует его исследования и насколько они безопасны. Наполеон сильно сомневался, что доктора раньше эти вопросы совсем не интересовали, да и Илья с некоторым скепсисом отнесся к этому тезису, хотя подчеркнул, что Анна, которая и поведала ему о сомнениях мужа, искренне верила в то, что говорила.  
Надежда на то, что Анне удастся как-то сбежать от своей «подруги», или та ее отпустит, не оправдалась. Перехватить машину тоже не удалось, зато удалось проследить жучок, который Наполеон потихоньку положил в сумочку Анне перед поездкой. Очень удачно его паранойя и недоверие к этой женщине сыграли им на руку.  
Судя по всему, «даму в беде» нужно было искать на той же самой базе ТРАШ, в джунглях около руин древнего города Паленке, что и пропавший архив. И кто знает, что с ней могла сотворить Сильвия. А тут еще, кажется, Илья переживал за Анну все-таки сильнее, чем за обычного гражданского заложника.  
Проявлялось это, опять-таки, не очень явно для окружающих, но для Наполеона вполне заметно. Илья и так обычно вел себя, как профессионал, но тут он стал профессионалом на все двести процентов. Он отбросил все несущественное, все личное, а с напарником общался так, словно между нами совершенно ничего не стояло.  
Впервые с того момента, как Наполеон признался в своих чувствах, Илье по-настоящему удалось забыть об этом. Оставалось надеяться, что по окончанию миссии, когда все вернется на круги своя, отношение Ильи останется таким же, как сейчас. Впрочем, если все завершится благополучно, ему будет чем занять мысли. Вернее кем.  
Наполеон нехотя признал, что Анна Бланко действительно необыкновенная женщина. И очень подходит Илье. У них есть много общего, даже вот увлечение физикой. Видимо Анна в ней достаточно хорошо разбирается, раз ей удалось убедить Илью в важности исследований покойного мужа без бумаг.  
Хотя, конечно, их обоюдное увлечение вряд ли носит чисто академический характер. Если им с Ильей удастся пообщаться чуть-чуть подольше, то вдовушка быстро забудет о трауре. Наполеон готов был дать любые гарантии и побиться об заклад.  
Ему же самому оставалось только присмотреть, чтобы Илья не натворил глупостей из-за любви и на сто раз перепроверить претендентку на его сердце. Нет, он уже не думал, что она представляет опасность, но все-таки, ее супруг много лет работал на ТРАШ, а это не самая лучшая рекомендация благонадежности. А еще и Сильвия… Так что проверять он собирался каждую мелочь подробно, начиная с раннего детства Анны.  
Наполеон решил, что если все будет в порядке, ей действительно окажется дорог Илья, а напарник захочет продлить отношения с этой женщиной, то, он не станет мешать, наоборот – поможет. Поможет, как бы ему самому не было больно. Желающих вставить им палки в колеса и так найдется предостаточно.  
Но при этом Наполеон честно признавался самому себе, что ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Анна осталась такой безупречной во всех отношениях, какой представлялась сейчас. Если бы он нашел хоть малейшее свидетельство ее личной связи с ТРАШ; что-то в ее прошлом или настоящем, что могло хотя бы гипотетически навредить Илье, то сделал бы все, чтобы избавиться от ее присутствия. И дело было вовсе не в ревности. Ну, не совсем в ней.  
Хотя Илья, если узнает об его изысканиях, подумает, прежде всего, именно о ревности. Что ж, когда дело касалось безопасности напарника, Наполеон был готов пойти и на это. Пусть Илья считает его кем угодно, если сам при этом будет защищен, остальное совершенно не важно.  
Он окончательно смирился. Забавно, оказывается, что бы он ни говорил сам себе и Илье, все равно где-то внутри все это время жила надежда. Глупая, смешная надежда неизвестно на что. Последний раз она вспыхнула сухой веткой совсем недавно, когда Илье хватило благородства проигнорировать несдержанность Наполеона. Вспыхнула и тут же погасла. Хватить искушать судьбу и проверять на прочность отношения. Чудом Илья не возненавидел его, но ведь чудеса не будут продолжаться вечно.  
Впрочем, сейчас Наполеон не отказался бы от чуда другого рода. Оно было бы очень кстати. План их Уэйверли, наверняка назвал бы излишне рискованным, и, если бы знал о нем заранее, вряд ли разрешил бы действовать. Но чем Наполеону особенно нравился стиль руководства старого лиса – тот свято чтил принцип «победителей не судят».  
Изредка он, конечно, мог поворчать в воспитательных целях, но никогда мелочно не придирался, особенно, если результат миссии был положительным. В это раз положительный исход миссии означал, что они с Ильей найдут на базе, полной агентов ТРАШ, архив доктора Бланко, спасут его вдову и выберутся все вместе живыми и желательно невредимыми. Всего-то и дел, мелочи какие.  
Хорошо еще, что в этот раз они были не одни. Мексиканское отделение как раз недавно получило информацию, что кто-то из ТРАШ через подставных лиц приобрел складские помещения в ближайшем к базе городишке Санто-Доминго-де-Паленке. Пара местных агентов должна была устроить тарарам на одном и складов и отвлечь туда часть «дроздов».  
Илья бы отлично с этим справился и сам, но его навыки как раз должны были пригодиться внутри базы. Наполеон же не собирался отпускать напарника одного. Это уже не просто рискованно – самоубийственно. Так что помощь была как раз к месту.  
Проникновение предполагалось, конечно, скрытное. Напарникам пришлось несколько часов наблюдать за базой издали, прежде чем начать действовать, но зато потом все пошло, как они и рассчитывали. Обезвредив охранника, они попали внутрь и разделились. Наполеон должен был, как будто случайно, дать знать о своем присутствии, поводить за нос агентов и, в конце концов, позволить себя поймать. Скорее всего, его бы поместили где-то рядом с Анной. Все необходимое для организации побега он приготовил.  
Илья же за это время собирался подготовить пути отхода и несколько неприятных сюрпризов для тех, кто будет их ловить, а потом встретиться с освободившимися пленниками и вместе постараться добыть архив доктора Бланко. Если же не получится, то уничтожить его вместе с базой.  
Илье почему-то очень не нравилось, что именно Наполеон должен был, по сути, сыграть роль живца, но другой вариант не был бы таким эффективным. Таланты Ильи, как диверсанта, были неоспоримы.  
План сработал. Конечно, не полностью, но этого никто и не ожидал. Сто процентных попаданий не бывает. Всегда что-то идет не так. Это один из законов их работы. Наполеон легко справился с собственным побегом, но освобождать Анну им пришлось вместе с Ильей. Ее разместили отдельно, рядом с командным пунктом. Зато вместе с ней была большая часть бумаг ее мужа.  
Доктор Бланко подстраховался и зашифровал основные исследования. Анна шифр знала, поэтому была ценным приобретением для ТРАШ. Даже кипящая от ненависти Сильвия не осмелилась как-то ей навредить. Анна засветилась от счастья, увидев Илью. Тот тоже испытал явное облегчение, что девушка невредима, хотя и попытался замаскировать его интересом к архиву.  
Во время отхода с базы Анна показала себя хорошей спутницей: ловкой, быстрой и понятливой. Она без рассуждений выполняла все приказы, даже выстрелила в одного из агентов ТРАШ, и попала ему в руку, державшую пистолет.  
Но все-таки, напряжение было слишком сильным. Когда они оказались на свободе и пробрались сквозь джунгли к вырубке, она бросилась Илье на шею и начала беспорядочно целовать, перемежая поцелуи всхлипами. Наполеон не в силах был отвести взгляд от этой картины, хотя все внутренности стянуло в узлы от горечи и боли. Конечно же, Илья не собирался отталкивать красивую женщину, которой явно симпатизировал. Он гладил Анну по волосам и что-то говорил ей. Они потрясающе смотрелись вместе, особенно на фоне зарева догорающей базы ТРАШ. Наполеон не мог этого не признать.  
Он прикрывал отход, поэтому оказался поодаль от милующейся парочки, в тени деревьев. Надо было бы поторопить Илью, но у Наполеона будто язык к небу примерз. И не только язык. Он вообще не мог пошевелиться.  
Именно эта неподвижность и не позволила Сильвии его заметить. Впрочем, Наполеон тоже не сразу заметил девушку. Он очнулся только от тихого щелчка курка, но тут же понял, что не успеет добежать до Сильвии или как-то предупредить Илью. Хотя нет, Илью-то как раз предупреждать было нельзя. Сильвия целилась в спину «подруге», Единственно, что Илья сможет сейчас сделать – закрыть Анну собой. И обязательно сделает, если заметит угрозу. Наполеон был готов на все, чтобы не допустить этого.  
Поразительно, как быстро в момент опасности начинает работать мозг и меняется течение времени. Наполеон успел оценить ситуацию и начать действовать, а Сильвия еще не выпустила пулю.  
А потом мгновенно эта самая пуля встретилась с телом Наполеона, который рванул наперерез выстрелу. Умирать ему не хотелось. Отчаянно хотелось жить, но больше хотелось, чтобы жил Илья.  
Илья оттолкнул Анну в сторону, что-то закричал, выстрелил в Сильвию, кажется, удачно, и упал на колени перед Наполеоном.  
Лицо Ильи было последним, что Наполеон видел в этой жизни. Прекрасная картина. Наполеон удовлетворенно закрыл глаза и все закончилось.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Наполеон был уверен, что умирает, и его несколько разочаровала будничность всего происходящего. Ни тебе светящегося коридора, ни промелькнувшей перед глазами жизни, ни встречи с покойной родней, ни ада, ни рая, ни даже завалящего чистилища – ничего подобного. Впрочем, кое в чем ему все-таки повезло. Очень повезло. Во-первых, остался жив, а во-вторых, он смотрел на Илью, перед тем, как потерять сознание, и снова увидел его, сразу как очнулся. Только вот выглядел Илья очень уж измученным.  
Судя по тому, что их окружали не зеленеющие джунгли, а до скрежета зубовного надоевший интерьер госпиталя, прошло некоторое время. Наполеон попробовал пошевелиться и застонал от внезапной боли, хотя и не такой сильной, какой он смутно ожидал.  
\- Очнулся? – Илья наклонился почти к самому лицу Наполеона, так что тот смог ощутить теплый аромат Monsieur de Givenchy, и нажал на кнопку в изголовье кровати. – Лежи смирно, не шевелись, сейчас придет доктор.  
Наполеон прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь. Доктор так доктор. Ему достаточно было вдохнуть переплетающиеся запахи вербены и сандала, и еще чего-то неуловимого, чтобы успокоиться и расслабиться. Они в Нью-Йорке, в госпитале U.N.C.L.E., миссия окончена. Во время заданий Илья никогда не использовал свою любимую туалетную воду, даже когда легенда это позволяла.  
Наполеон чувствовал себя прекрасно, несмотря на боль, которая из резкой превратилась в тянущую. А может быть, именно благодаря этой боли. Она была доказательством того, что он жив.  
В госпитале пришлось провести почти четыре недели, и они тянулись немилосердно долго. Илья навещал его. Гораздо чаще, чем можно было надеяться, но Наполеону все равно было мало этих встреч. Они по-дружески беседовали, и это безмерно радовало Наполеона. Илья говорил, что почти все время проводит в лаборатории, потому что его рана, полученная в Мексике, тоже давала о себе знать.  
Об Анне он, что интересно, даже не упоминал. Может быть, у них ничего не вышло, может быть, наоборот – все вышло прекрасно, и Илья, щадя чувства напарника, намеренно не посвящал его в подробности. В любом случае, Наполеон не собирался первым начинать разговор об этой женщине.  
Через пару недель Илья все-таки отправился в одиночную миссию куда-то на юг Франции. Вполне успешно с ней справился, да еще и успел встретиться со старым приятелем по Сорбонне. Приятель не относился ни к агентам, ни к фигурантам задания, поэтому о нем Илья рассказывал много и с явным удовольствием.  
Наполеон, узнавший о новом задании постфактум, да еще и без подробностей – в госпитале они не могли обсуждать секретные сведения – за те пять дней, что Илья не появлялся в палате, чего только не передумал. То есть, он предполагал, конечно, что все дело в миссии, а не в том, что напарнику вдруг наскучили их беседы. Только легче от этого не становилось, наоборот.  
В квалификации Ильи сомнений быть не могло, но Наполеон чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, если мог прикрыть ему спину. И от всяких французских хлыщей в том числе.  
Он не знал, продолжает ли Илья считать его своим лучшим другом, но точно не собирался отдавать какому-то чужаку это звание. И дело было вовсе не в ревности. Ну, если только дружеской. В романтическом плане Илья мужчинами не интересовался… хотя, стоп! Это совсем не гарантировало, что мужчины не интересовались им, так ведь? Он сам был тому подтверждением.  
То ли Наполеон сам стал больше замечать, то ли его влюбленность в мужчину была видна окружающим, но интерн Роберт Адамс так и крутился вокруг его палаты. Сначала Наполеон по привычке подумал, что парень может быть завербован ТРАШ, но, вспомнив какую проверку проходят все, кто имеет отношение к госпиталю, успокоился.  
К тому же, парень не был навязчивым, если выдавалась минутка поболтать, говорил, в основном, о книгах, спектаклях и выставках, смотрел оленьими глазами и трогательно краснел. С ним рядом скука чуть-чуть отступала, но Наполеон редко пользовался этой отдушиной. Адамс ему был совершенно безразличен, а подавать ложную надежду он не хотел. Поэтому начал разговаривать с Робертом только и исключительно о девушках. Илья как-то застал один такой разговор и потом долго расспрашивал Наполеона о Роберте, отчего-то тот ему ужасно не понравился.  
Вообще, чем ближе была долгожданная свобода от больничной койки, тем ощутимее становилось напряжение между напарниками. Трудно было сказать, в чем это выражалось… Паузы что ли стали длиннее? Визиты короче? Илья задумчивее, чем обычно? Или все это вместе?  
Наполеон подозревал, что причиной тому послужило его же собственное проснувшееся желание. Первые недели две ему вообще ничего не хотелось, только видеть Илью рядом. Потом тот уехал во Францию, а вот когда вернулся… Наполеон отреагировал на него очень бурно. Не на словах, конечно. Увы, тонкое больничное одеяло мало что могло скрыть. Он, конечно, немедленно сменил позу, но трудно было ожидать, что Илья ничего не заметил.  
Что ж, если дело в проклятом стояке – которой, кстати, продолжал регулярно возникать в присутствии Ильи и никаким увещеваниям не поддавался - то они либо переживут это, как пережили предыдущие эпизоды. Либо… не переживут. В смысле, их отношения не переживут.  
Наполеон не счел вторую вероятность достаточно высокой. Для Ильи их дружба действительно была важна, что он и доказал, проводя рядом почтив се свободное время. Конечно, это не значило, что его можно было смущать эрекцией безболезненно для отношений и пока еще не разбитого носа Наполеона.  
Но и сдерживаться не получалось. Ничего страшного, просто слишком долго не было секса. После выписки нужно обязательно заняться проблемой. Найти девушку, благо, это совсем не трудно, провести с ней несколько приятных ночей и изящно расстаться. Это тоже труда не составит, если выбирать с умом. Брюнетка? Рыжая? Лучше всего, конечно, блондинка…  
Мысли о девушках были приятны, но не более того. Наполеон не испытывал того предвкушения, какое, по идее, должен был бы испытать, размышляя о долгожданном свидании. И хотя тело определенно требовало разрядки, первый попавшийся вариант его не устраивал.  
Особенно, если вспомнить те взгляды Ильи. Быстрые, осторожные взгляды из-под ресниц, которые он иногда кидал, когда думал, что напарник не видит. Как будто и хотел что-то разглядеть, или понять и в то же время немного опасался этого. А его руки? Они будто жили своей собственной жизнью: то расправляли складку на покрывале, то поправляли подушку в изголовье, впрочем, старательно не прикасаясь к самому Наполеону.  
В любом другом случае он бы счел это интересом вполне определенного толка, но все его «другие случаи» относились к противоположному полу. С Ильей прежние маркеры не работали. Наполеон уже один раз обманулся такими же вот взглядами, прикосновениями, нарушениями личного пространства и прочими признаками заинтересованности. Не будь их, он бы еще тысячу раз подумал, прежде чем признаваться в своих чувствах. Но что уж теперь говорить… Второй раз он такой ошибки не совершит.  
Но телу было плевать на объяснения и рассуждения. Оно жаждало, томилось и недвусмысленно реагировало на сигналы, посылаемые Ильей. Телу было плевать, что Илья ничего «такого» не имел ввиду. Просто стиль общения, почему-то применяемый исключительно к Наполеону. С другими людьми он общался не так свободно и старался держать дистанцию. Однако не мог же он не понимать, что делает сейчас, когда ему не только все объяснили, но и наглядно продемонстрировали?  
Наполеон совершенно измаялся и был безумно рад возвращению домой. Илья не смог его отвезти, как собирался, зато, зачем-то увязался следом Роберт, у которого как раз закончилась смена. Да не нужен Наполеону не был никакой провожатый! Чувствовал он себя великолепно, хотя все еще быстро уставал. От Роберта он отделался очень просто: расплачиваясь, сунул таксисту дополнительную купюру, чтобы тот довез «доктора Адамса» домой и, отметя все возражения мальчишки, вышел около своего дома в одиночестве. Еще не хватало, чтобы слухи пошли, что он таскает к себе парней.  
У Наполеона оставалось еще неделя отпуска перед выходом на службу, и он все-таки намеревался провести хотя бы пару дней с толком: в постели с какой-нибудь красоткой. А то так и свихнуться недолго.  
Ну, кто же мог ожидать, что Илье приспичит прийти без приглашения, как раз, когда милая блондиночка Тесса уже практически растаяла под поцелуями Наполеона? Трель дверного звонка раздалась совершенно не вовремя. И Наполеон должен был бы ужасно рассердиться, что ему помешали, но, обычно возбуждающая прелюдия сегодня казалось ему слишком знакомой и пресной, поэтому, когда он открывал дверь, злости не было совершенно. А уж увидев визитера, он и вовсе обрадовался.  
Илья улыбнулся, но когда поднял глаза на напарника, выражение его лица резко изменилось. Наполеон и Тесса продвинулись не так уж далеко, но зацелованные припухшие губы, расстегнутый воротник рубашки и легкий беспорядок прически говорили сами за себя.  
Наполеон нахмурился. Он снова не понимал ни себя, ни Илью. Сам он почему-то почувствовал вину, как будто… ну да, изменил и был застигнут на месте преступления. Отвратительно. Но почему так негодует Илья? Он же должен радоваться, что желание напарника будет снова направлено не на него, а на тот предмет, на который должно быть направлено, по мнению общества.  
\- Проходи, Илья, - немая сцена явно затянулась, - нужно было как-то выходить из положения, - что-то случилось?  
\- Нет ничего, - Илья покачал головой, - я помешал, извини.  
\- Ничего страшного, да входи же, - Наполеон протянул руку, Илья отпрянул.  
\- Я же вижу, что пришел не вовремя. Прошу меня простить за вторжение. Поговорим после.  
\- Входи, - Наполеон не собирался отступать, - девушка уже уходит, я вызову ей такси.  
\- Девушка? – почему-то переспросил Илья.  
И Наполеон понял причину его негодования. Он все-таки приехал в госпиталь, услышал от кого-то, что его напарник ушел с Робертом Адамсом, и когда увидел его в несколько расхристанном виде, сразу сделал выводы. Совершенно непрофессиональные, надо сказать, зато вполне достойные записного гомофоба и одновременно ревнивца. Плевать, что эти две роли, вроде бы, никак не сочетаются.  
\- Можешь сам убедиться, - Наполеон с резко потянул Илью в квартиру.  
Тот больше не упирался, поэтому, запнувшись о порог, налетел на напарника и прижал его к стене. Да так и застыл.  
\- Что происходит, дорогой? – Тесса появилась из гостиной совершенно не ко времени.  
Ее губы капризно подрагивали, и Наполеон удивился, как мог счесть ее симпатичной.  
\- Ничего особенного, решаем кое-какие рабочие вопросы, - он постарался улыбнуться своей фирменной улыбкой, - боюсь, что сегодня не получится продолжить наше с тобой общение. Я вызову такси.  
Очень хотелось пнуть Илью, который продолжал молча прижимать его к стене.  
\- Рабочие вопросы, говоришь?! – возмутилась Тесса. – Да ты только погляди на себя! Вижу я, что вы тут обсуждаете! Не провожай!  
Она схватила манто, сумочку и выбежала из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью. Все заняло от силы десять секунд.  
\- Просто потрясающее представление, - фыркнул Наполеон и пощелкал пальцами у лица Ильи, - так и будем стоять, а? Или ты меня бьешь, как собирался, или я тебя снова поцелую, имей ввиду.  
Илья вдруг хмыкнул и впился в губы Наполеона жестким, собственническим поцелуем. Наполеон забыл как дышать. Мягкие, но не так, как у женщин, губы Ильи, его запах, пальцы, вцепившиеся в предплечья, настойчивый, очень настойчивый язык… Наполеона трясло от ощущений, будто по позвоночнику пустили разряд тока. Он, то сплетал свой язык с языком Ильи, то посасывал его нижнюю губу, то снова уступал главенство.  
К сожалению, все закончилось очень быстро. Илья внезапно оторвался от него и отошел в сторону. На щеках напарника горели алые пятна. Наполеон потянулся следом, но Илья выставил руку в преграждающем жесте.  
\- Стой. Не сейчас. Мне… мне надо все обдумать.  
И дверь снова захлопнулась.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Илья ушел. Наполеон постоял, схватившись за стену, да так и не отпустив ее, осторожно начал перемещаться в сторону ванной, идти нормально он не рискнул. Кажется, он все еще не здоров. Его вело как от крепкого алкоголя, ноги подкашивались, голова кружилась, а возбужденное тело горело. Сознание никак не желало проясняться. Пожалуй, тут не алкоголь, а какой-то наркотик. Не мог же с ним случиться такой конфуз из-за обычного поцелуя, пусть и с самым желанным человеком на свете? Или это из-за того, что поцелуй так внезапно закончился?  
Илья поцеловал его! Сам, по своей воле. Он хотел этого. Это самое главное. Этот как разрешение начать ухаживание. А уж соблазнять Наполеон умеет прекрасно.  
Он открыл кран и плеснул холодной водой в лицо. Желание и не думало уменьшаться. Обнять, вжаться, взять, присвоить… Илья идеально подходил для него. Наполеон чувствовал это. Каждая его черта заслуживала Песни Песней, не меньше. А губы Ильи… влажные, блестящие, припухшие и такие яркие! Наполеон застонал, представив себе во всех подробностях, где бы хотел их ощутить и что проделать с ними, и посмотрел в зеркало. Господь всемогущий!  
Он не знал, чего ему сейчас хочется больше: убить Тессу или вознести ей хвалу за то, что она придерживалась странной женской привычки подкрашивать губы как раз перед тем, как свидание достигало поцелуйной стадии. Некоторые даже специально отходили «попудрить носик». Наполеон искренне не понимал, зачем они так поступали, но давно зарекся спрашивать о подобных вещах. В конце концов, он предпочитал заниматься с подружками любовью, а не вести заумные беседы об отличиях женской и мужской психологии.  
Обычно видеть в зеркале следы помады на своих губах было не очень-то приятно, хотя и приходилось мириться с этим неудобством. Тесса накрасилась от души. Следы были, да еще какие, только в этот раз они почему-то не вызывали отторжения. А уж мысль о том, что Илья целовал его вот такого, со всеми его пороками, буквально написанными на лице, заставляла замирать сердце. Нет, он бы предпочел, чтобы никакой Тессы в его квартире вообще не было, сегодня она явно лишний элемент. Но не будь Тессы, разве Илья вышел бы из себя настолько, чтобы поддаться желанию?  
Наполеон застонал, упершись лбом и левой рукой в зеркало. Перед глазами снова появилось лицо Ильи, его губы и легчайший оттенок кармина, оставшийся на них после поцелуя. Практически незаметный, если не знать, что искать. Он с рычанием потянулся к ширинке, высвобождая болезненно напряженный член. Больше терпеть невозможно.  
Рука двигалась в рваном, резком ритме, Наполеон не мог сейчас спокойно и методично доводить себя до разрядки, хотелось кончить немедленно, прямо сейчас! Ему так это было нужно, просто необходимо. В ушах шумело, сердце стучало так, будто собиралось пробить грудную клетку, поэтому он не сразу услышал звонок в дверь. Зато, когда услышал…  
Илья! Илья вернулся! Этой мысли хватило, чтобы кончить. Наполеон зубами впился в ладонь, и его скрутило в судорогах оргазма. Приводить себя в порядок было некогда – больше всего на свете Наполеон боялся, что Илья сейчас развернется и снова уйдет. Он накинул халат и помчался в прихожую.  
За дверью оказался управляющий. Стивенсон что-то спрашивал, Наполеон что-то даже отвечал. Дверь в соседнюю квартиру была чуть-чуть, самую малость, приоткрыта и из щели торчал кончик чьего-то любопытного носа. Прекрасное окончание вечера! Просто великолепное! Черт бы их всех побрал.  
Наполеон мог собой гордиться, потому что выдержал целых три дня. Он не собирался как-то подталкивать Илью к правильному решению. О нет, только не сейчас. Хотя, и в любое другое время давить на напарника не только бесперспективно, но и опасно. Не вмешиваться было невыносимо тяжело, но Наполеон уговаривал себя не торопить события.  
Илья показал свою заинтересованность, это уже огромная победа. Кончено же, ему нужно все обдумать. Самому Наполеону тоже было непросто принять изменившиеся обстоятельства. Но все-таки хотелось хотя бы увидеть Илью, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. А он не спешил прийти. Даже не звонил.  
Зато на четвертый день раздался сигнал коммуникатора, Уэйверли, благослови его господь, поинтересовался, не хочет ли агент Соло появится в штаб-квартире на несколько дней раньше.  
\- Я собираюсь провести совещание по делу доктора Бланко. Ваше присутствие очень желательно.  
Наполеон не очень-то понял, почему совещание нельзя отложить на несколько дней, до его официального выхода на службу, но ему было все равно. Это же отличный предлог для встречи с Ильей. Совершенно официальный и деловой. Наполеон ужасно скучал и совершенно измучился за эти дни.  
То, что Илья не давал о себе знать, не было добрым знаком. Скорее всего, сомнения взяли верх над чувствами и желаниями, но это поправимо. Наполеон был более чем уверен, что сумеет изменить ситуацию в свою пользу в любом случае. Его уверенность продержалась ровно до того момента, когда в кабинет Уэйверли вошла весело улыбающаяся Анна Бланко. Судя по ее бейджу, она была не случайным гражданским лицом с улицы, или приглашенным экспертом, а штатным сотрудником научного отдела.  
Илья, который галантно придерживал для нее дверь, появился следом. Он тоже улыбался, правда, улыбка несколько померкла, когда он увидел Наполеона. Видимо, Уэйверли не счел нужным информировать Илью о том, что на совещании будет присутствовать и его напарник. Точно так же как сам Илья ни словом не упомянул о том, что все это время работал вместе с прекрасной Анной. «Целыми днями торчу в лаборатории», ну еще бы!  
Наполеон встал и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Здравствуйте, сеньора Бланко, здравствуй, Илья.  
\- Наполеон, не ожидал, что ты будешь здесь, - голос Ильи звучал спокойно, но чуть напряженно.  
\- Ах, мистер Соло! – Анна буквально подбежала к нему, - я так рада видеть вас в добром здравии! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, называйте меня просто Анной.  
\- Только если вы будете называть меня Наполеоном, - он склонился над ее рукой.  
Наклон головы, тембр голоса, улыбка… Наполеон не просчитывал это специально. Обычно все получалось само собой. Ну, а если нужно было быть очаровательным ради дела, он отыскивал в женщине какую-нибудь симпатичную черту и искренне ею восхищался. Тут главный секрет именно в искренности. Анна великолепно выглядела, искать специально ничего не пришлось.  
\- Наполеон, - Анна произнесла его имя протяжно, как будто пробуя на вкус, - как необычно и красиво. Я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы спасли мне жизнь.  
«Не тебе!» - с внезапной вспышкой ярости подумал Наполеон и тут же устыдился. Девушка же ни в чем не виновата. Да и он в любом случае попытался ее спасти, но если бы не Илья, действовал бы, скорее всего не так опрометчиво.  
\- Я просто сделал то, что должен был, - ответил он и снова улыбнулся.  
Ярко-ярко, просто-таки ослепительно. Флиртуя. Приглашая. Провоцируя. И старательно не глядя на Илью. Анна всплеснула руками и снова начала благодарить, но ее прервал Уэйверли.  
\- Довольно, миссис Бланко, - он постучал трубкой об стол, - думаю, у вас еще будет время побеседовать с мистером Соло, а теперь нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Необходимость в срочном совещании возникла из-за поступивших от мексиканских коллег сведений. Агент Альварес утверждает, что лично видел у агента ТРАШ чертежи, подписанные доктором Бланко. До этого момента мы считали, что основная часть бумаг уничтожена при пожаре, а личный архив доктора удалось эвакуировать из Мексики. Миссис Бланко, возможно ли, что остались какие-то неучтенные нами документы?  
Анна задумалась. Наполеон тоже задумался, глядя на нее. Почему Илья ничего не сказал? Как будто скрыть хотел, но это же полнейшая глупость. На Илью совершенно не похоже. Впрочем, личные переживания подождут. Сейчас не до них.  
\- Может быть, кто-то из сотрудников доктора делал копии? – задумчиво предположил Илья.  
\- Или какая-то часть архива была скопирована на базе ТРАШ до того, как мы изъяли оригиналы, - добавил Наполеон.  
\- Или мы просто не все забрали оттуда, - вздохнула Анна, - к сожалению, у меня нет перечня того, что должно находиться в архиве. Некоторые бумаги я видела еще до смерти мужа и запомнила, но далеко не все. Сейчас я, как вы знаете, занимаюсь расшифровкой и обработкой данных. Возможно, когда работа будет закончена полностью, я смогу хотя бы приблизительно сказать чего не хватает.  
Уэйверди хмурился и вертел в руках трубку – верный признак недовольства. Наполеон и сам был расстроен тем, что это проклятое дело все никак не закончится, будто преследует их. Он иррационально злился на Анну, на Уэйверли и на себя самого. Объяснения с Ильей опять, похоже, откладываются. А потом будет уже поздно.  
И сейчас-то может быть поздно. Эх, если бы он только знал о том, что Анна здесь, прямо в штаб-квартире! Это же меняет весь расклад. Совершенно очевидно, что чем дольше Илья думает, тем больше шансов, что он выберет Анну. Какого дурака свалял Наполеон, дав ему время на размышления!


	11. Chapter 11

 

Молчание в машине длилось уже несколько часов, и его никак нельзя было назвать уютным. Даже радио, бормочущее какие-то допотопные хиты не уменьшало напряжения. Одно примиряло Наполеона с действительностью – отсутствие вездесущей сеньоры Бланко. Уэйверли был достаточно мудр, чтобы не выпускать новоявленную сотрудницу научного отдела, не прошедшую даже минимальной подготовки, в поле. Хотя было бы лучше вообще не принимать ее в штат. И вряд ли Уэйверли принял такое решение, не посоветовавшись с Ильей.  
Хорошо, Наполеон признавал, что от нее была несомненная польза в деле расшифровки бумаг доктора Бланко. Да и защита ей будет не лишней, а то еще опять попадется ТРАШ вместе со всеми знаниями. Но все-таки, должны же быть какие-то границы! К тому же, какие мотивы были у Анны для такой кардинальной перемены в жизни? Сомнительно, что она руководствовалась желанием бороться со злом и поддерживать существующий миропорядок. А одно слабое звено может стать причиной разрушения всей цепи.  
Зато мексиканские коллеги были в ударе. Им удалось установить, что агент ТРАШ Эван Самбрук, который был замечен с чертежами, собирается посетить Соединенные Штаты, Когда пришло подтверждение о том, что мистер Самбрук пересек границу, Наполеон буквально запрыгнул на водительское место, опередив напарника всего на мгновение. Ехать на пассажирском сидении он себе позволить никак не мог. Знал, что будет беззастенчиво пялиться на Илью и не сможет с этим ничего поделать.  
А вот водитель должен быть сосредоточен на дороге. Наполеон и был сосредоточен. Разве нет? У Ильи же проблем с тем, куда смотреть, явно не возникало. Он смотрел исключительно внутрь себя. Наполеону был прекрасно известен этот отсутствующий взгляд.  
Он крепче сжал руль. Напарник пребывал в раздумьях и явно не хотел разговаривать. Наполеон тоже не любил выяснять отношения, и это мягко сказано, но, черт возьми, он заслужил хоть какую-то определенность! Если не как любовник, не были они любовниками (да и станут ли?), то хотя бы как друг.  
Хочет Илья нормальных, одобряемых обществом отношений с красивой и достойной женщиной – отлично. Наполеон даже найдет в себе силы и порадуется за него. Не сразу найдет, но, по крайней мере, постарается. Конечно, если эта самая достойная женщина, действительно будет достойна. А то что-то слишком уж нежно она прощалась с самим Наполеоном, еле вырваться удалось.  
Но если Илья увлечен Анной, зачем же тогда изображать собаку на сене? А подавать надежду и потом делать вид, что ничего не было – жестоко и унизительно. Конечно, Илья не планировал его специально оскорблять. Наполеон слишком хорошо знал напарника, чтобы так плохо о нем думать. Скорее всего, просто оттягивал неприятный разговор до последнего, а теперь, когда ситуация вышла из-под контроля, пытается подобрать слова.  
Что ж, пусть подбирает. Он умный, справится. Наполеон не собирался начинать разговор в любом случае. Его чувства и так полностью на виду. Куда же еще больше подставляться? Если он заговорит первым, то это можно будет расценивать, как полную капитуляцию. Наполеон хоть и признавал ее перед самим собой, не был готов открыто выкинуть белый флаг.  
\- Что ему такого плохого сделал Лобачевский? – вдруг спросил Илья.  
\- А? – Наполеону показалось, что он ослышался.  
Какой еще, к чертям, Лобачевский?! Кто это вообще? Что-то такое в памяти, правда, брезжило, но не очень отчетливо.  
Вместо ответа Илья добавил звук в радиоприемнике. Песня зазвучала отчетливее. Кто-то, кажется, это был Том Лерер, действительно пел: «And Nicolai Ivanovich Lobachevsky is his name. Hi! Nicolai Ivanovich Lobach…»  
Правда, вопрос Ильи от этого понятнее не стал.  
\- Чернышевский, конечно, называл его круглым дураком, но о плагиате речь никогда не шла.  
Зато у Наполеона кругом шла голова. Какой-то Чернышевский появился. А это кто? Кто вообще все эти люди? Кажется, последний вопрос он задал вслух, потому что Илья начал объяснять.  
\- Лобачевский – математик. Создатель так называемой неэвклидовой геометрии. А Николай Гаврилович Чернышевский, русских философ-материалист, революционер, писатель, теоретик социализма.  
Еще и социализм! Илья, и вправду, умен, ничего не скажешь. Очаровательная тема для беседы с человеком, которого несколько дней назад страстно целовал, а теперь хочешь аккуратно послать подальше вместе со всей его ненужной любовью. Кажется, Наполеону есть чему поучиться у Ильи. Все эти русские невозможные фамилии математиков и философов определенно предают любому разговору некий сюрреалистический шик, который отлично скрывает неприглядную суть.  
Как же больно. Ну, сказал бы прямо, что все закончилось, даже не начавшись. Наполеон не юная романтичная девица. Переживет отказ спокойно. От хождений вокруг да около только хуже становится. Неужели, Илья этого не понимает?  
Наполеон вдруг остро пожалел, что они с напарником наедине. Сидел бы сейчас в машине еще кто-то, этого идиотского разговора бы не случилось. Зря, зря он радовался отсутствию Анны. С ней можно было бы пофлиртовать. Илья бы, конечно, злился и ревновал, зато потом высказал бы все разом без всяких экивоков. Когда он зол, он не скрывает своих истинных чувств.  
Илья был уже на середине рассказа о загадочном произведении с не менее загадочном названием «Что делать?». Один из героев разыграл собственную смерть, чтобы его жена смогла выйти замуж за его друга, а потом вернулся под чужим именем и продолжил трогательную дружбу с новым семейством. Намек был более чем прозрачен. Прямо-таки руководство к действию это ваше «Что делать?». Ах, Илья, Илья…  
Видимо, полностью уследить за выражением лица не удалось. Илья запнулся, скомкал фразу и уставился на Наполеона странным взглядом.  
\- Ты… погоди… ты, мне кажется, что-то неправильно понял.  
\- Все я прекрасно понял. Я вообще довольно понятлив. Право, не стоило погружаться в литературные глубины.  
\- Останови машину! – Илья почему-то ужасно разозлился.  
\- Мы должны успеть засветло. Нас будут ждать, помнишь? – Наполеон вовсе не собирался останавливаться.  
Сейчас им только подраться не хватало, а он был как раз в соответствующем для драки настроении.  
\- Останавливайся же!  
\- Если мы остановимся то случиться или драка или секс, выбор за тобой, Илья, - буднично сообщил Наполеон.  
\- Не подозревал в тебе эсгибиционистские наклонности, - Илья улыбнулся так широко и сладко, что у Наполеона от ощущения опасности волоски на шее встали дыбом, - но так даже интереснее. Останови машину. Немедленно.  
Голос Ильи приобрел металлическое звучание. Сердце вдруг забилось так сильно, что свернуть на обочину было единственно правильным решением. Шоссе было совершенно пустым, но рисковать все-таки не стоило. Наполеон поколебался несколько секунд, но все-таки подъехал к группе деревьев, росших чуть в отдалении. Илья не протестовал против этого решения.  
\- Тебе удается делать предложения, от которых совершенно невозможно отказаться, - сказал он, стоило Наполеону заглушить мотор. - Как ты, надеюсь, понял, драться я не расположен.  
\- Ну надо же, а я так очень расположен!  
\- Странно, мне всегда казалось, что занятия любовью тебе нравятся гораздо-гораздо больше, чем драки, - рука Ильи недвусмысленно легла на бедро Наполеона.  
\- Если нас арестуют за непристойное поведение, виноват будешь ты. Я так Уэйверли и скажу.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Илья, - кому он, интересно, поверит такому Казанове, как ты, или мне? – он потупил взгляд и напоказ похлопал ресницами.  
Рука же его в это самое время, прокралась вверх и поглаживала уже отнюдь не бедро.  
Внезапно стало нечем дышать. Наполеон с трудом выпутался из ремня безопасности и потянулся к Илье. Он вдыхал запах его волос, целовал глаза, брови, скулы, - все, подряд. И всего этого было ужасно мало. Мало, как же мало! Илья обнимал его, тянулся к нему губами и всем телом, выстанывая что-то невообразимое то ли по-русски, то ли по-французски. Наполеон потерял способность различать языки, оставалось надеяться, что только временно. Казалось, чиркни сейчас кто-нибудь спичкой и случится взрыв.  
Совершенно неподходящее место, совершенно неподходящее время… но удержаться не было никакой возможности.  
А поговорить они так и не поговорили.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Напарники страстно целовались в машине, как старшеклассники после сеанса в открытом кинотеатре. И уже были готовы совершить еще большую глупость, которая, при плохом раскладе, вполне могла обоим стоить карьеры и даже свободы, когда их отвлек сигнал коммуникатора. Уэйверли явно обладал какой-то сверхъестественной силой, раз вышел на связь так не вовремя. Или наоборот – вовремя?   
Наполеон любил Илью, безумно желал, отчаянно ревновал и, почувствовав ответное желание, почти потерял способность соображать. Почти, потому что где-то на границе сознания свербела мысль о так и не случившемся разговоре. У него был обширный опыт, даже слишком обширный. И он прекрасно знал, что секс проблемы не решает, а обычно только увеличивает их количество. В их случае так точно проблем станет больше.   
Нет, определенно, Уэйверли вышел на связь вовремя.   
\- Соло слушает, - голос Наполеона звучал почти как обычно, только вот пульс зашкаливал, но этот параметр через коммуникатор отследить, слава богу, было нельзя.   
\- Надеюсь, ваше небольшое путешествие проходит благополучно, мистер Соло, - сухо сказал Уэйверли, - а у меня для вас две новости. Начну с хорошей. Как мы и предполагали, мистер Самбрук, будучи опытным агентом, попытался скрыться от возможной слежки и несколько раз пересаживался с одного вида транспорта на другой. Однако нам удалось выяснить, куда именно он так стремится попасть. Дурная новость заключается в том, что это не совсем тот населенный пункт, о котором мы думали изначально. Вам с мистером Курякиным надлежит как можно скорее прибыть в Питсбург. За вами уже выслан вертолет. Дальнейшие инструкции получите на месте.   
\- Вас понял, - кисло сказал Наполеон.  
Учитывая, сколько они уже проехали, можно было обойтись и без вертолета. Вряд ли лишние час-полтора час сыграли бы большую роль, хотя, конечно, если передача чертежей назначена уже сегодня, стоило поторопиться. Теперь на неопределенное время откладывался не только разговор, но и то восхитительное занятие, которому они с Ильей только что предавались. Возможно, и к лучшему… но все равно чертовски обидно.  
Илья, которому он передал приказ начальства, тоже не выглядел довольным, но служба есть служба, да и упускать Самбрука вместе с чертежами никак нельзя. А еще важнее проследить, кому он их собирается передать.   
До места, где их ждал вертолет, доехали быстро. Илья больше не выглядел задумчивым, скорее решительным. Но к чему относилась его решимость – к делам служебным или личным – сказать было трудно. А объясняться он не спешил. Впрочем, и времени было в обрез. Наполеон остановил машину в условном месте и почти сразу же раздался шум подлетающего вертолета.   
\- Подожди, - сказал Илья, когда Наполеон открыл дверь автомобиля, и вдруг, схватив его за галстук, притянул к себе, - дай-ка поправлю, - он разгладил воротник рубашки и чуть подтянул узел галстука, - выглядишь так, будто только что целовался с кем-то.   
Наполеон взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и поправил прическу. Ну, да… что-то такое в его облике определенно было. А сам Илья при этом выглядел возмутительно идеально!   
\- И с кем же это я целоваться-то мог, не подскажешь?   
Илья взял двумя пальцами с плеча Наполеона довольно длинный светлый волос (свой же волос!) повертел его перед глазами, отбросил в сторону и пожал плечами:  
\- Понятия не имею. С какой-нибудь блондинкой, как обычно? Вокруг тебя всегда столько желающих крутится, просто-таки в очередь выстраиваются – выбирай не хочу.  
Наполеон хотел было ответить, но пока подбирал слова, Илья уже вышел из машины. Ну не кричать же ему в спину, что только он один и нужен? Вот пилот повеселится и тот агент, который прилетел с ним, чтобы отогнать машину назад в Нью-Йорк. Нет, без разговора им с Ильей никак не обойтись. Только бы побыстрее разобраться с Самбруком.  
Судя по тому, как Илья энергично принялся за дело, и ему история с чертежами изрядно поднадоела. Ну и, возможно, тоже хотелось, наконец, окончательно выяснить отношения и определиться кем же они теперь друг другу приходятся. Наполеон очень на это надеялся.   
Самбрук, однако, с самого начала делал все, чтобы усложнить жизнь двум агентам U.N.C.L.E. и не дать им ни секунды на личные беседы. Он до поздней ночи мотался по барам и клубам, иногда весьма сомнительным, заводил знакомства, флиртовал с девушками и щедро покупал выпивку новым приятелям. Только вот сам почти не пил. В последнем баре уже перед закрытием он долго шептался с неприметным коротышкой и передал ему что-то из рук в руки, а потом тот сразу же ушел. Увы, подслушать разговор не удалось. Вряд ли это был связной, но проверка в таких случаях необходима.   
Пришлось разделиться. Наполеон остался следить за Самбруком, а Илья отправился вслед за коротышкой. В результате они провели ночь без сна и ничего нового не узнали. Кроме, пожалуй, нескольких необычных ругательств на испанском, которыми коротышку встретила необъятная супруга.  
Коротышка – его так все и звали, даже жена не твердо помнила имя, которым был крещен ее муж – оказался мелким прощелыгой, на первый взгляд, никак не связанным с ТРАШ. Для порядка его, конечно, допросили местные полицейские, но тоже ничего толкового не выяснили. Самбрук, по словам Коротышки, интересовался, где можно как следует отдохнуть, например, за карточной игрой с важными людьми, без риска нарваться на полицейскую облаву. Коротышка запросил за верный адресок целую десятку, рассчитывая спустить цену вполовину, и был очень удивлен, когда получил все десять долларов без торга. Именно поэтому он немедля отправился домой – узнай кто из многочисленных кредиторов о заработанной десятке, тут же бы отняли.  
\- Как думаешь, он собирается и этой ночью носиться по всему городу? – подавив зевок, спросил Илья.  
Они поднимались на фуникулере Дюкен. Неугомонный Самбрук решил осмотреть достопримечательности.   
\- Видимо да. Отвратительно резвый тип, - Наполеон покачал головой и, не удержавшись, поддразнил напарника, - зато посмотри какая романтика: ты, я, этот старинный деревянный вагончик…  
\- Ну да, и агент ТРАШ в качестве дуэньи, - фыркнул Илья.   
\- Скорее это мы как две дуэньи, следим за каждым его словом, каждым знакомством.   
\- Кстати о знакомствах, в штаб-квартире выяснили, что по адресу, который Коротышка назвал Самбруку, действительно собирается весьма серьезная компания. Там бывают и дельцы, чей бизнес финансирует ТРАШ.   
\- Если Самбрук захочет посетить это достойное собрание, нам тоже стоит туда наведаться, - задумчиво сказал Наполеон.   
\- Хорошо бы нам не забыли доставить к вечеру багаж, - Илья критически осмотрел свой костюм, - а то, боюсь, после всех этих баров и бессонной ночи мы не произведем нужное впечатление на тамошнюю публику.  
\- Вот как раз нужное и произведем – эдакие прожигатели жизни.   
\- Ты так точно похож, - с серьезным видом кивнул Илья. - Похож на человека, который прямо сейчас готов попрожигать жизнь в постели часов двенадцать.   
Вагончик достиг вершины.   
\- Только если я там буду не один, - Наполеон широко ухмыльнулся, подмигнул Илье и первым вышел наружу.  
Самбрук колесил по городу почти до самого вечера. Особенно много времени он повел среди складов и магазинчиков Стрипа, где так легко затеряться. Приходилось следить в оба, и все равно не было полной уверенности в том, что Самбрук не выскользнет ужом и не растворится в узком проулке. Или не передаст чертежи одному из торговцев этого огромного базара под открытым небом. А вечером он все-таки отправился по полученному адресу.  
\- Не понимаю, - ворчал Наполеон, надевая вечерний костюм, - зачем ему нужен был этот проклятый Коротышка, если он мог узнать о месте встречи прямо в ТРАШ?   
\- Одно из двух: или Коротышка не так-то прост, или Самбрук по какой-то причине не смог встретиться со своим связным, - Илья поправил изящные золотые запонки.  
\- Скорее всего – второе. Коротышку проверили досконально и ничего интересного для нас не обнаружили.  
Наполеон поднял глаза и забыл о теме беседы. Он шагнул вперед, не отводя завороженного взгляда, и прикоснулся губами к губам Ильи. Не стремясь, впрочем, углубить поцелуй.   
\- Что же ты делаешь со мной! – Илья схватил его за плечи.  
Наполеон разжал побелевшие пальцы правой руки и сделал то, о чем мечтал долгие недели – поцеловал каждый из них. Сначала почти целомудренно, потом все откровеннее: обводя и лаская их влажным языком, посасывая…  
Илья стонал в голос, и, казалось, совсем потерялся в ощущениях. Однако это впечатление было ошибочным.   
\- Довольно, - всего через пару минут он отнял руку и на мгновение прижал ее к своим губам, - нам пора, Наполеон.   
\- Да, пора, - Наполеон глубоко вздохнул в тщетной попытке успокоиться, - но когда мы вернемся, мы…  
\- Закончим начатое. Обещаю, - твердо сказал Илья.   
\- Поговорим. Сначала обязательно поговорим. Нам обоим это необходимо.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Наполеон злился. Да что там говорить – он был в бешенстве. Как обычно и происходило в этом деле, все пошло наперекосяк, и пришлось проводить срочное задержание, во время которого Самбрук чуть не подстрелил Илью. А что хуже всего, Илья был готов позволить ему сделать это! Он первым кинулся на агента ТРАШ, пытаясь сбить того с ног, и тем самым подставился под выстрел. Хорошо, что случилась осечка. А если бы нет? Стрелял Самбрук практически в упор. Наполеон ни секунды не сомневался, с силой опуская на его голову бронзовую вазу.   
Как раз в этот момент подоспела полиция. Очень удачно, не пришлось объясняться с полудюжиной перепуганных и возмущенных питсбургских воротил бизнеса, он сейчас был совсем не в настроении для этого.  
\- Зря ты его, наверное, так сильно приложил, - Илья сноровисто обыскал поверженного противника, но ничего не нашел, - теперь непонятно когда он очнется и сможет ли внятно ответить куда дел чертежи.   
\- Лучше если бы я позволил ему вышибить тебе мозги? – как можно спокойнее поинтересовался Наполеон.  
\- Нет, конечно, но знал бы ты, как мне эта миссия надоела! Хочу скорее с ней покончить, - Илья вынул платок и попытался оттереть полу пиджака, испачканного во время потасовки.   
\- Я тоже хочу завершить это проклятое дело, - Наполеон тяжело вздохнул, - не надейся, это коктейль, а его так просто не очистить.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Знаю.   
\- Да нет, я не о том, думаешь, это именно коктейль? Кажется, официант на меня шампанское пролил.   
\- Шампанское тоже липкое. Уэйверли утверждает, что наши прачечная и химчистка работают в три смены из-за того, что с моим гардеробом такое случается чуть не на каждой миссии.  
\- Зато в этот раз не везет именно моей одежде.   
Наполеон был рад такой почти бессмысленной болтовне. Она позволила успокоиться и, наконец, прийти в себя. В самом деле, чего он ожидал от Ильи? Тот действовал как обычно. Да, Самбрук сумел очень быстро вынуть пистолет, явно тренировался, но для агента ТРАШ это неудивительно.  
Их с Ильей чувства и новые отношения ничего не меняют. Не должны менять. Они отлично подготовлены для этой работы и делят риск ровно пополам. То, что сам Наполеон готов сто раз подставиться под пули, только бы они не достались Илье, очень непрофессионально и может однажды выйти боком им обоим. Об этом стоит задуматься, и он обязательно сделает это, но позже. Сейчас у них есть незаконченное дело. Если из него не выпутаться, оно так и будет тянуться, как жвачка, прилипшая к подошве.   
\- Хм, кстати об одежде, - Наполеон подавил зевок, - а может, чертежи пересняты на пленку, а пленка вшита, к примеру, в подкладку?   
\- Вполне, - кивнул Илья, - хотя это и не самый удобный способ, если нужно что-то передать в людном месте, но он достаточно популярен среди некоторых знакомых нам птичек.   
\- Я скажу Джонсу, пусть проверят каждый шов на одежде да и обувь тоже. Чертежи точно должны быть при нем, иначе где они? Передать он их никому бы не успел, за ним все время следили.   
\- Большую часть времени именно мы с тобой и следили, не пропустили бы. А номер его обыскивали каждый раз, как он его покидал, - теперь с зевотой боролся Илья, видимо, заразился, - надо на всякий случай туда снова людей отправить, но, думаю, это бесполезно.  
Илья оказался совершенно прав – номер Самбрука был чист. Обыскали не только его, но и весь этаж, не пропуская ни дюйма. Пусто. Перепроверили всех, с кем Самбрук хоть словом перекинулся на вечеринке – ничего. Джонс тоже не добился успеха.   
\- Глупо как-то чувствую себя, - Наполеон швырнул лоскуты, бывшие еще недавно модным галстуком Самбрука, к другим ошметкам его вечернего костюма. - Последние несколько дней мы носимся за этим агентом, как собака за собственным хвостом, но я так и не понял, с кем он вообще собирался встретиться. А главное – зачем совершал столько совершенно ненужных действий? Не похоже на обычную операцию ТРАШ.   
Илья напрягся, сонливость вдруг разом исчезла из его взгляда и движений.   
\- А ведь ты совершенно прав. Передать чертежи можно было боле простым способом. И все эти бестолковые блуждания по городу…  
\- Что же, получается нас дезинформировали?   
\- Выходит так. Надо сообщить Уэйверли, он что-то подобное подозревал, но не было зацепок, - Илья достал коммуникатор. – Прошу открыть канал Д. Это агент Курякин. Мистер Уэйверли? Возможно, нас обвели вокруг пальца. Скорее всего, никаких чертежей в Питсбурге вообще не было. Да, именно, и мы полагаем, что стоит усилить охрану сеньоры Бланко и архива.   
Шеф ожидаемо потребовал их присутствия в штаб-квартире.  
\- Заодно сопроводите арестованного, - отрывисто велел он, - в нынешней ситуации я не рискну отправить его с кем-то еще.  
Самбрук, кстати, так и не пришел в себя. Врач обработал его голову и вколол лекарство, так что агент ТРАШ мирно спал, пристегнутый к носилкам, лишь изредка постанывая. Все-таки Наполеон не рассчитал силу удара. А незачем было устраивать стрельбу. Глядишь, остался бы цел. Впрочем, так даже лучше – теперь сопровождающим тоже можно поспать. Два часа полета это немного, но хоть что-то. Надо пользоваться моментом.  
Вот и Илья задремал почти сразу. Во сне он склонил голову на плечо напарника и дышал ему в шею. Наполеон успел только подумать, что готов провести так хоть всю жизнь, и тоже уснул.   
А когда они, наконец, прибыли в штаб-квартиру, все уже было кончено. Они действительно были дезинформированы и уже не впервые. Более того – в U.N.C.L.E. внедрились несколько агентов ТРАШ, у каждого из которых была своя особая задача. К счастью, один из них попался на месте преступления и уже начал давать показания.  
Уэйверли объявил об этом совершенно спокойно, будто каждый день раскрывал заговоры внутри организации и ловил шпионов прямо в штаб-квартире. Шефа, конечно, мало что могло вывести из равновесия, но вот для Наполеона это было немного чересчур.  
Впрочем, он тоже не показал ни малейшего удивления, но скорее просто от усталости. Первым его ощущением была радость оттого, что эта бесконечная миссия подошла к концу. Почти все равно какому. Для Наполеона недели на больничной как-то логично ощущались ее продолжением. Он и вспомнить не мог, когда занимался без перерыва одним и тем же делом так долго.   
Потом он подумал, что наконец-то нормально поест и выспится, но тут же отмел эти великолепные перспективы – разговор с Ильей был на первом месте. А может быть, хм… не только разговор. Судя по тому, как Илья держался в последние дни, он явно был не против более тесного контакта. Хотя в его поведении все еще оставалось много моментов, требующих объяснения.  
Уэйверли между тем продолжал говорить:  
\- Разумеется, нам предстоит масса работы по выявлению агентов ТРАШ во всех филиалах, но хочу отметить и положительный момент в этой непростой ситуации – речь идет только о новых сотрудниках, пришедших к нам за последние полгода. Пока нет оснований считать, что кто-то был внедрен или завербован ранее этого времени.   
Наполеона замечание весьма обрадовало, да и Илья выглядел значительно повеселевшим. Неприятно думать, что кто-то из твоих коллег, которым ты доверяешь прикрывать спину, мог перейти на сторону врага. А не думать не получится. Наполеон знал, что даже после слов Уэйверли еще долго будет по сто раз перепроверять информацию и стараться не привлекать к миссиям агентов из местных филиалов. Так же поступят, скорее всего, и другие. Просто инстинкт самосохранения, ничего больше.   
\- Особенно тщательно, - Уэйверли затянулся, посмотрел на Наполеона и хмыкнул, - мы, кончено же, будем проверять прекрасных дам. Пример сеньоры Бланко еще раз показал, как легко обмануться приятной внешностью и печальной историей.   
\- Анна Бланко?! – Наполеон не сумел сдержать изумленного возгласа.  
А вот Илья почему-то не выглядел особенно удивленным.   
\- А я разве не сказал еще? – по хитрому выражению лица Уэйверли сразу было видно, что он прекрасно помнил о чем сказал, а о чем умолчал. - Именно она была тем агентом, которого удалось захватить при попытке проникновения в лабораторию. Признаюсь, я сам на какое-то время поверил ей, настолько мастерски она разыгрывала искренность. Однако это не повод проявлять беспечность, мистер Соло! Надеюсь, для вас это послужит уроком.   
Наполеон даже не нашелся, что ответить. Не станешь же объяснять, что глаза бы его эту Анну Бланко не видели. Тем более рядом с напарником. А может, и хорошо, что его репутация сработала таким образом… Если все сложиться, то им с Ильей понадобится любая защита от чужих взглядов.  
Илья! Илья и его непонятные реакции, эти недомолвки и прочие странности. Нет уж, теперь точно не вывернется.


	14. Chapter 14

 

\- Поверить не могу! Все это время ты знал! – Наполеон перемещался из кухни в гостиную и обратно, то с кофейником, то с сахарницей, то с подносом. Одновременно он ел сэндвич, настраивал прибор, глушащий прослушку, (он был замаскирован под проигрыватель), и старался донести до напарника всю меру его неправоты. – Почему мне ни словом не обмолвился?  
\- В том-то и дело, что точно знал до последнего момента, - Илья тоже усердно жевал, удобно устроившись в том же самом кресле, в котором сидел пару месяцев назад во время памятного им обоим признания. – И Уэйверли не знал, иначе не отправил бы нас гоняться за Самбруком. Одни подозрения были. Можно мне еще сэндвич?  
\- Пойди и сделай сам, - Наполеон плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и откинулся на спинку, всем своим видом показывая, что больше с места не сдвинется, - если там, конечно, еще остался сыр, но, кажется, это был последний.   
\- А больше ничего нет? Я готов слона съесть.   
Ну кто бы сомневался! Наполеон и сам был голоден, наверное, стоило заехать позавтракать в какое-нибудь кафе, но он не хотел больше терять ни минуты.  
\- Слона предложить, увы, не могу. Было немного бекона, я решил пустить его на яични.., - Наполеон вскочил и снова помчался на кухню.  
Судя по сдавленным ругательствам, донесшимся из-за полуоткрытой двери, и запаху дыма, бекона теперь не было тоже, как и яиц.   
\- И все-таки, - вернувшись, Наполеон одним глотком допил кофе и налил себе новую чашку, - пусть подозрения, но ты меня собирался посвятить в них, или нет?  
\- Собирался.   
\- Когда же?  
\- Ну пока ты лежал в госпитале, я просто не мог тебе ничего рассказать, сам знаешь – не положено, и Уэйверли был против. Опять же рядом с тобой все время крутился этот доктор Адамс, а ты явно был рад его компании.  
\- Это почему же Уэйверли был против? – возмутился Наполеон.  
Инсинуации насчет Адамса он решительно пропустил мимо ушей.   
\- Шеф решил, что ты слишком увлекся Анной Бланко. До такой степени, что чуть не отдал свою жизнь, спасая ее.  
\- Кхм…   
\- Прочитав наш отчет, это можно было понять именно так, - вздохнул Илья, - Уэйверли там не было. А я был. И, кстати, давно собирался тебе сказать, что твои действия тогда на базе ТРАШ… я знаю, что ты спасал мою жизнь и очень благодарен тебе, только… словом, пообещай, что больше не будешь так рисковать.  
\- А ты пообещаешь то же самое – не рисковать ради меня? -Наполеон вдруг понял, что все уже для себя решил.   
Теперь решение должен принять напарник.   
\- Я не могу дать такое обещание, - после недолгого молчания твердо сказал Илья.   
\- Вот и я не могу.   
\- Однако выполнение миссии должно оставаться на первом месте.  
\- Само собой разумеется, - Наполеон поднял свою чашку, как бокал шампанского.  
Илья повторил жест. Импровизированный кофейный тост разрядил обстановку, которая внезапно стала слишком уж торжественной.  
\- Возвращаясь к вопросу о сомнениях и подозрениях… Ты мог хотя бы намекнуть.  
\- Не хотел волновать тебя раньше времени. Ты ничего не смог бы сделать на больничной-то койке, только нервничал бы, пытаясь понять, кто из наших коллег работает на ТРАШ. Что же касается Анны, то я знал, что ты ее недолюбливаешь, поэтому решил поговорить с тобой обо всем сразу в день выписки, - Илья опустил глаза и лукаво улыбнулся, а через мгновение поднял их и ожег Наполеона жарким взглядом. – Ты же помнишь, чем моя попытка закончилось.   
Пульс застучал часто-часто. Наполеон помнил. Еще бы не помнить. Он вонзил ногти в ладони и прикрыл глаза, стараясь унять нахлынувшее возбуждение. Видеть Илью таким: поддразнивающим, флиртующим, и – да! – откровенно жаждущим, не пытаясь притронуться, было настоящей пыткой.   
Наполеон знал, чувствовал, что сейчас ему не откажут, что он может наконец-то получить все, что захочет, и сознательно лишал себя этой возможности. Он слишком долго находился в состоянии выматывающей нервы неопределенности, к которой совсем не привык и привыкать не собирался. Если сейчас поддаться страсти, не выяснив все до конца, неопределенность никуда не исчезнет.   
Только вот как заговорить о том, что действительно волновало, Наполеон даже не представлял. Если нужен прямой ответ, то и вопрос должен быть таким же, но всякий ли вопрос стоит задавать?  
\- Странно, что ты так легко принял известие о предательстве сеньоры Бланко, мне казалось, что у вас взаимная симпатия, - спросил он, наконец, абсолютно ровным тоном, - к тому же, вы долго работали вместе.  
Илья покачал головой.  
\- Ты ошибаешься. Анна интересный собеседник, к тому же у нее был доступ к уникальным исследованиям, но почти сразу возникли сомнения в ее искренности. И мы почти не пересекались, пока ты выздоравливал. Она расшифровывала, ну или делала вид, что расшифровывает записи мужа, а я проверял в лаборатории ту теорию, о которой она мне рассказала в Мексике. Анна упорно настаивала, что только вступив в U.N.C.L.E., будет в полной безопасности, это заставило Уэйверли присмотреться к ней внимательнее. Ее приняли в штат по личному распоряжению шефа без обязательного обучения в Школе Выживания. Впрочем, она обязалась все-таки пройти его позднее, после расшифровки архива.   
\- А что же теория? Подтвердилась? – Наполеону действительно было интересно.  
Неужели руководство ТРАШ намеренно или случайно подарило им что-то ценное?  
\- Пустышка, - с сожалением ответил Илья, - но чтобы это понять, пришлось повозиться. Потрясающее обоснование совершенно нежизнеспособного утверждения, хотя некоторые моменты этого обоснования вполне достойны отдельного исследования. Естественно, чем яснее я понимал, что теория ложная, тем больше подозрений вызывала Анна. К тому же, она постоянно намекала, что хочет помочь мне в лаборатории, хотя ее уровень допуска исключал это. Ну и, - он сделал паузу, - воспоминание о том, что именно из-за нее тебя ранили, не добавляло желания с ней общаться, хотя, я пытался себя убедить, что Анна в этом не виновата.  
Такое признание дорогого стоило, но Наполеон постарался не выдать чувств. Еще многое оставалось неясным.  
\- Но если Анна агент ТРАШ, то почему тогда Сильвия в нее стреляла?   
\- Зависит о того, насколько она хороший стрелок, - пожал плечами Илья, - это могла быть инсценировка для убедительности, в которую ты вмешался в последний момент. Или, что мне кажется более вероятным, она действительно всю жизнь ревновала к Анне и захотела ее убить из мести, возможно, решив, что можно будет списать на случайность. Я точно не знаю. И, поскольку Сильвия мертва, мы уже никогда этого не узнаем наверняка. Ты… ты ведь не об этом на самом деле хочешь спросить?  
\- Не об этом, - Наполеон повертел в руках пустую чашку и отставил ее подальше. – В день, когда я выписался из госпиталя, ты сказал, что тебе нужно все обдумать. Я бы не хотел торопить тебя, но все-таки, что ты решил, Илья? Ты ведь принял решение?   
\- Да.   
\- Могу я узнать, какое именно?


	15. Chapter 15

 

Илья встал и прошелся по комнате. Наполеон следил за ним со все возрастающим волнением.   
\- Сначала я должен объясниться и извиниться перед тобой.  
\- Не надо ни за что извиняться. Просто ответь: «да» или «нет», - Наполеон встал и подошел к напарнику почти вплотную, - я больше так не могу.  
\- Да, - Илья посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Да! Я не знаю, как это будет работать, я не знаю, что из этого выйдет, я вообще ни в чем не уверен больше, но я хочу попробовать. Хочу быть с тобой, если это именно то, чего хочешь ты.  
Наполеон не смог бы сказать точно, кто из них кого поцеловал первым, но это было совершенно не важно. Поцелуй, разделенный с Ильей, захлестывал, как девятый вал, неумолимо затягивал все глубже и глубже. То один, то другой перехватывал инициативу, и эта борьба накаляла страсть до предела.   
В ушах шумело. Хотелось вжаться крепче, ощутить обнаженную кожу, огладить такое желанное тело, кончиками пальцев и губами повторить все изгибы, найти тайные места, от прикосновения к которым партнер будет стонать в голос.  
Одежда была чем-то чужеродным, мешающим. Видимо, Илья чувствовал то же самое, потому что именно он попытался стянуть с Наполеона галстук, но чуть не задушил его, слишком резко, дернув за узел. Пришлось разорвать поцелуй и снимать неуступчивый предмет гардероба в четыре руки. Так же поступили и с галстуком Ильи. Пиджак Наполеона отлетел в сторону, накрыв собой журнальный столик с кофейником и чашками.   
\- Сколько бывал в этой квартире, а ни разу не видел твою спальню, - ухмыльнулся Илья, расстегивая воротник рубашки - покажешь?  
\- Какое упущение с моей стороны, конечно, покажу, идем, - Наполеон не удержался и провел языком по изгибу шеи, так заманчиво открывшегося перед ним.  
Илья вздрогнул и прикусил нижнюю губу. Наполеон понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно пропал. Если бы он не был уже безумно влюблен, то влюбился бы сейчас. Более эротичной картины он, кажется, за всю жизнь не видел, хотя, казалось бы, повидал немало. А ведь они только начали. Наполеон застонал и впился в губы Ильи.  
До спальни пришлось добираться чуть ли не на ощупь, натыкаясь на углы. Оторваться друг от друга не было никакой возможности. Где-то по дороге им удалось, наконец, снять с Ильи пиджак, и теперь Наполеон возился с пряжкой его ремня, пытаясь высвободить полы рубашки. Дело это было не таким уж простым.   
\- Очень… уютно, - Илья высвободился, мягко отвел его руки и расстегнул ремень сам, оглядывая спальню.  
Его взгляд остановился на кровати.   
\- И… кхм… просторно. Тебе явно не нужна комната для гостей с такой-то мебелью. На ней, пожалуй, весь наш отдел связи поместиться может.   
\- Не может, - Наполеон обнял Илью сзади, расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки до конца, - теперь – только ты и никто другой.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - Илья развернулся и прижал палец к губам Наполеона, - не нужно.  
\- Не веришь мне?   
\- Верю. Без всяких клятв и обещаний. Они нам ни к чему.   
\- Ты прав, - Наполеон поднес руку Ильи к губами и поцеловал в центр ладони, как тогда, в первый раз.  
Его трясло, не только от желания. То, что он сейчас ощущал, сложно было разделить на составляющие. Он заворожено смотрел на то, как темнеют глаза Ильи, как расширяются его зрачки… Вдруг подумалось умеет ли Илья танцевать танго. То самое, изначальное, предназначенное для двух мужчин.  
Хотелось поцеловать запястье, провести языком по бьющейся жилке, ощутить биение пульса, но мешала манжета. Наполеон попробовал расстегнуть запонку, но хитрый замочек не поддавался.   
\- Осторожно, - выдохнул Илья, - там иголка со снотворным, ты же не хочешь уснуть в самый неподходящий момент?   
Наполеон с опозданием вспомнил, что они не успели переодеться. А костюмы для миссий и аксессуары к ним изобиловали подобными сюрпризами.   
\- Да она вообще не расстегивается! – пожаловался он.  
\- Скажи кому, что Наполеон Соло не справился с запонкой…, - Илья покачал головой и ловко избавился от помехи.  
\- Ну, раньше я снимал их только с себя, - фыркнул Наполеон.  
\- Ты никогда…  
\- Не был с мужчиной? Нет, не был.   
\- Хорошо. Значит мы в одинаковом положении, - Илья прижался пахом к бедру Наполеона, откровенно демонстрируя собственное возбуждение.  
И это стало последней каплей. Мыслей больше не осталось, только чувства. Иногда он на мгновение будто выныривал из глубины и осознавал, что вот они, окончательно справились с одеждой и обувью, только рубашка Ильи, которая доставила им столько хлопот, все еще оставалась на нем, болтаясь где-то на уровне предплечий и сковывая движения рук. Вот они упали на кровать, переплетясь ногами и неистово целуясь. Вот их жаждущие, напряженные члены соприкоснулись друг с другом, вышибая дух от остроты ощущений, заставляя выгибаться и стонать, и цепляться друг за друга, в попытке прижаться еще сильнее, вплавиться, слиться воедино.   
Всего этого было слишком много и в то же время совершенно недостаточно. Хотелось большего. Хотелось, чтобы это чудовищное возбуждение, от которого Наполеон, кажется, даже дышать забывал, наконец, достигло кульминации. Хотелось освобождения. И в то же время хотелось, чтобы то, что сейчас происходило, никогда не закончилось.   
Их бедра двигались будто сами собой. Поза была не совсем удобной, но остановиться, чтобы изменить ее, было немыслимо. Наполеон опустил руку вниз и провел пальцами по члену Ильи, прижимая его плотнее к своему. Илья протяжно застонал.   
Наполеон посмотрел на его запрокинутое лицо, на полуоткрытые опухшие от поцелуев губы и почувствовал, что финал уже совсем близок. Он поспешно опустил глаза, чтобы не видеть столь соблазнительную картину, но тут же понял, что совершил фатальную ошибку.   
Теперь он видел член Ильи, и это явно не прибавляло самообладания. Ровный, пропорциональный, необрезанный член. На ощупь крепкий, гладкий и очень жаркий. Интересно, каков он на вкус? Наполеон сглотнул и облизнул губы. В следующий раз... о да, в следующий раз он обязательно выяснит это. Сказал бы кто-то еще полгода назад, что у него появятся подобные желания, он бы решил, что этот кто-то просто сумасшедший.   
Илья впился поцелуем в плечо Наполеона и обхватил ладонью оба члена. Руки Наполеона блуждали по спине Ильи, оглаживали бедра и ягодицы, иногда проникая между ними и вызывая судорожные вздохи.   
Движения убыстрились и стали более резкими. Иногда накрахмаленный край манжеты Ильи касался головки члена, добавляя остроты ощущениям. Дыхание сбилось у обоих. Наполеон провел подушечкой указательного пальца по сжатому входу в тело Ильи, слегка надавив, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить того сорваться.   
Илья выгнулся совершенно немыслимым образом, укусив Наполеона, сжимая ягодицами его палец и обжигая живот и бедра своим семенем. Наполеон закричал и последовал за ним.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Когда Наполеон открыл глаза, в комнате было сумрачно, значит прошло довольно много времени. Он был почему-то укрыт рубашкой Ильи, а сам Илья спал, завернувшись в край покрывала так, что видно было только светлую взъерошенную макушку. Будить его было жалко, и Наполеон решил пока принять душ, который ему был просто необходим. Хотя, конечно, он бы предпочел пойти мыться вместе с Ильей, они могли бы…  
Ох. Кажется, то, что случилось здесь несколько часов назад, только подогрело аппетит. Желание ничуть не утихло, а разгорелось сильнее. Наполеон осторожно сел на кровати, стараясь не разбудить Илью, но тот завозился, почувствовав движение, и откинул покрывало.  
\- Куда? – лаконично спросил он, приоткрыв один глаз.  
\- В душ, - Наполеон развеселился.  
Да уж, специфика их работы дает о себе знать в самых неожиданных обстоятельствах.  
\- Мне бы тоже не помешало вымыться, - Илья зевнул, оглядел себя и поморщился.  
\- Так пойдем вместе, - голос Наполеона зазвучал искушающее почти против его воли.  
Илья растрепанный, зацелованный, с пятнами засосов на груди и ключицах выглядел настоящим воплощением греха, а главное, сам, похоже, не осознавал этого.  
Или все-таки осознавал.  
\- Я же говорю, что у тебя настоящий талант делать предложения, от которых невозможно отказаться, - почти промурлыкал, встал и подошел вплотную к Наполеону, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, наоборот, демонстрируя ее.  
Наполеон застонал и потянул партнера на себя, снова роняя на кровать. Илья потерся щекой о его подбородок, на котором уже появилась щетина.  
\- Так странно…  
Это действительно было странно. Необычно, но все-таки правильно. Наполеон хотел сказать об этом, но передумал и просто поцеловал Илью. Он не очень доверял себе, в голове почему-то мешались отрывки из Стратона и Алкея, которых не вспоминал уже лет двадцать, да и не знал никогда толком. Вряд ли Илья оценил бы, начни он сейчас цитировать древнегреческие стихи.  
В душ они попали только через некоторое время, с огромным трудом прервав поцелуи и ласки. И даже проявили чудеса самообладания, все-таки вымывшись, прежде чем перейти к очередному туру.  
\- Никогда не думал, что это будет так хорошо, - Илья водил ладонью по груди Наполеона, то и дело цепляя пальцами и сжимая соски.  
Он этих якобы случайных действий поджимались пальцы ног и шумело в голове.  
\- А ты разве вообще думал об этом?  
Илья остановился.  
\- Меня и раньше волновали мужчины… иногда, - он серьезно посмотрел на Наполеона, - хотя я не позволял себе зайти дальше простого интереса.  
\- И как же ты справлялся?  
\- Я умею держать себя в руках. Что ты ухмыляешься? В переносном смысле!  
\- Покажешь? В прямом смысле?  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Нет, пожалуй, чуть позже. Если ты прямо сейчас возьмешь себя в руки, боюсь, я не удержу в руках себя, а нам… постой, Илья, если у тебя был такого рода интерес и раньше, то почему ты…  
\- Почему так отреагировал? – Илья вздохнул. – Это серьезный разговор, ты уверен, что хочешь вести его сейчас?  
\- Да. Именно сейчас, - Наполеон выключил душ.  
Илья посмотрел на воинственно вскинувшего голову партнера, на его гордо торчащий член, покачал головой, но продолжил.  
\- Я действительно задолжал тебе объяснения и извинения. Ты мне всегда был очень дорог, это, кажется, не было для тебя секретом, да я и не скрывал этого. Зато скрывал, что некоторое время назад ты стал для меня чем-то большим, чем напарник и друг.  
\- Ты…  
\- Тише, дай, наконец, объяснить.  
\- Говори, но не думай, что я забуду.  
\- Надеюсь, что не забудешь.  
Илья помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что иногда я получаю сообщения от своих, обычно через меня Уэйверли и руководству передают то, что по каким-то причинам нельзя передать по официальным каналам. Или непроверенную, но в перспективе имеющую важное значение информацию.  
Наполеон кивнул. Это было обычной практикой не только для Ильи, но и для всех иностранных агентов. Никто из них, естественно, не разрывал связей со своей страной. Иногда полученная таким образом информация оказывалась ложной, но чаще помогала.  
\- Три с половиной месяца назад мне сообщили, что в U.N.C.L.E. есть предатели и настоятельно рекомендовали никому не верить и быть крайне осторожным, потому что конкретно для меня готовится медовая ловушка.  
\- Что?! – Наполеон не верил своим ушам.  
\- К сожалению, это все, что мне сказали. Я рассказал Уэйверли о предполагаемом предательстве, оказалось, что у него уже и до этого возникали некоторые подозрения. О той части сообщения, что касалась лично меня, я умолчал. А потом ты вдруг признался мне в любви…  
\- И ты решил, что я.., - Наполеон задохнулся от возмущения.  
Он как-то вдруг остро почувствовал, что стоит перед напарником голый и мокрый. Ему стало холодно. Возбуждения как ни бывало.  
\- В первый момент я просто испугался, - Илья обхватил себя руками, кажется, тоже озябнув. – Ты никогда не проявлял интереса к мужчинам, зато женщин у тебя было столько, что и сосчитать нельзя. Я думал, это злая шутка, или что чем-то выдал себя, или что это может быть проверка от U.N.C.L.E., да я вообще не знал, что и думать!  
\- Ты думал, что я предатель.  
\- Нет, никогда.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - Наполеон потянулся за полотенцами и кинул одно Илье.  
На самом деле, он, конечно же, все прекрасно понимал, но не желал этого признать.  
\- Я сам себя не понимал. И тебя не понимал, но знал, что ты не можешь предать. Что угодно, только не это.  
\- Это твое «что угодно» не многим лучше предательства, если ты решил, что я могу так шутить, или проверять тебя. Значит все-таки не верил мне, - проворчал Наполеон.  
\- За это я и хотел извиниться. Прости, я был не прав, - Илья опустил полотенце и посмотрел в глаза Наполеона, - в Мексике ты пытался скрыть свои чувства, но они все равно прорывались. Я почти сразу понял, что ты был искренен со мной, во только не мог поверить, что у нас может что-то получится, думал, что тебе надоест ждать и ты вернешься к привычному поведению, не знал насколько все серьезно. Ты раньше не проявлял склонности к длительным отношениям, а рисковать всем ради пары ночей, пусть и самых прекрасных, я был не готов.  
\- А потом появилась Анна. Это ведь она должна была тебя соблазнить?  
\- Да. В ТРАШ отлично подготовились, согласись, она действительно казалась искренне увлечена физикой и очень трогательно говорила о покойном муже. Ей хотелось помочь. Но даже если бы меня не предупредили заранее, у нее бы ничего не вышло – мое сердце уже было занято.  
Наполеон довольно улыбнулся и обнял Илью.  
\- Значит, говоришь, твое сердце было занято. А сейчас?  
\- И сейчас. Ты примешь мои извинения?  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Как бы ни было обидно это признавать, я дал тебе достаточно поводов для сомнений. Значит пришло время их развеять, - Наполеон потянулся за поцелуем.  
\- Может быть, мы сначала все-таки выйдем отсюда и что-нибудь съедим? – поинтересовался Илья между поцелуями. - Или так и будем торчать в ванной?  
\- Да уж, в моих интересах накормить тебя, как следует, - фыркнул Наполеон, - когда ты голоден, то становишься совершенно невыносимым.  
\- Это я-то невыносим?  
\- Ты-ты. Только придется заказать что-нибудь прямо сюда, потому что тебе нечего надеть.  
\- А ты и рад.  
\- Конечно рад, будь моя воля…  
\- И не надейся, - Илья демонстративно обернул бедра полотенцем, взял Наполеона за руку и потянул к двери.  
\- Я же говорю – совершенно невыносим!  
Ни на одном из языков, которые знал Наполеон, не нашлось бы подходящего термина, чтобы в полной мере описать то, что он сейчас чувствовал. Счастье? Наверное, это было именно оно.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> НЕОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЭПИЛОГ 
> 
> (и одновременно вставная глава между главами 8 и 9)

 

Миссис Макгрегор, вдова генерала Макгрегора, была убеждена, что мистер Соло из квартиры напротив – шпион. Этому была масса доказательств, но версия не пользовалась популярностью даже среди ее подруг, которые каждый четверг собирались вместе выпить чаю и посплетничать всласть. Что ж, тем хуже для них. Свое мнение пожилая дама менять не собиралась.  
В последнее время к ней частенько заглядывала племянница покойного мужа мисс Люси Макгрегор. Милая девушка, жаль, вечно интересуется неподходящими мужчинами, такими как мистер Соло – откуда только глупостей набралась! О нем Люси спрашивала просто с неприличным напором, особенно с тех пор, как он куда-то уехал некоторое время назад. И попутно старалась легонько уколоть «дорогую тетушку», сомневаясь в том, что та вообще знает что-то интересное.  
Чтобы доказать вертихвостке обратное, пришлось задействовать тяжелую артиллерию – свою верную Дженни. Та разделяла страсть хозяйки к горячим новостям и шпионским детективам, поэтому взялась за слежку с удовольствием. И вот однажды Дженни поведала юной мисс о том, что мистер Соло совершенно точно возвращается домой. Управляющий домом отправил в его квартиру двух уборщиц. Так всегда делают, когда жилец долго отсутствовал, даже если еженедельные уборки совершаются по расписанию.  
Люси была столь нахальна, что напросилась к тетушке в гости и на следующий вечер. Миссис Макгрегор была довольна. Дженни отчиталась, что «мистер Соло прибыли сегодня утром, да не один, а с каким-то молодчиком» и описала сцену, которую с изумлением наблюдал консьерж мистер Стоун и о которой судачил уже весь обслуживающий персонал в доме.  
\- А тот молодчик, было, полез из такси за ним следом, а мистер Соло так ловко дверь прихлопнул бедром, что чуть ему нос не прищемил! А сам-то шоферу деньги сует и говорит: мол, вези-ка ты доктора, мил друг, куда подальше. И почему его мистер Соло доктором называл? А таксист стоит с чемоданом и в толк не возьмет, что делать, потому что молодчик снова из дверей лезет! Ну, точно ведь шпион! Тут и сомневаться нечего.  
Дженни был дан строгий наказ немедленно отправляться на пост около дверей и докладывать о любых изменениях, происходящих на лестничной площадке. К приезду Люси удалось увидеть только, как мистер Соло покидает квартиру. Вернулся он через три часа с какой-то девицей.  
Люси, услышав об этом от Дженни, тут же оттеснила служанку от дверного глазка и приникла к нему сама. Впрочем, кроме затылка мистера Соло ей ничего так и не удалось разглядеть. Обидно-то как!  
Если бы светловолосый мужчина не начал так настойчиво звонить в двери, верная Дженни могла бы и пропустить его появление. Миссис Макгрегор разрешила ей прекратить наблюдение, в самом деле – зачем? Она уже неоднократно убеждалась, что вечерние гостьи имеют обыкновение оставаться у мистера Соло до самого утра. Зато мужчины у него бывали крайне редко. И никто, даже вот этот вот господин, который появлялся здесь чаще других, а сейчас так рвался нанести визит, не оставался ночевать.  
Миссис Макгрегор была уверена, что мистер Соло не станет открывать, Люси ставила на настойчивость блондина. Что думала об этом Дженни осталось неизвестным. Как ни странно – победила Люси и была готова лопнуть от гордости, что оказалась права. Она посматривала на тетушку с таким невыносимым превосходством, что терпеть его было выше сил человеческих, тем более выше сил слабой, беззащитной вдовы. Отвратительная девчонка! Никакого уважения ни к тетушке, ни к частной жизни соседей.  
Пока миссис Макгрегор предавалась размышлениям о том, как испорчена нынешняя молодежь, на лестничной клетке снова стали происходить события. Сначала из квартиры мистера Соло вылетела дама в наспех накинутом манто, и, всхлипывая, побежала вниз, напрочь игнорируя лифт. Миссис Магкрегор решительно взяла дело в свои руки и, оттеснив Дженни, сама встала около дверного глазка. На долю любопытной Люси досталась щель для газет, около которой надо было стоять, согнувшись в три погибели.  
Через несколько минут, из квартиры вышел блондин, разгоряченный, как после драки и с такой мечтательной улыбкой на лице, что миссис Макгрегор сразу поняла – убил. Убил негодяй бедного мистера Соло, который, хоть и был шпионом, но все-таки своим. И за ним так интересно было наблюдать… Блондин зачем-то прикоснулся к губам пальцами, поводил ими, очерчивая контур, постоял, глядя на двери квартиры мистера Соло, вздохнул и пошел вниз, тоже позабыв о лифте.  
Люси слабо пискнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях. «Плачет!» - решила миссис Макгрегор и ошиблась. Люси не плакала, она нервно смеялась, но очень быстро пришла в себя и стала убеждать тетушку, что не надо вызывать полицию, потому как с мистером Соло все в порядке. Миссис Магкрегор не стала бы ее слушать – как же все в порядке, если бедного мистера Соло уже и на свете-то нет – но…полицейские… шум, гам, неудобные вопросы… Воспитанной женщине общаться с полицией не стоит.  
Сошлись на том, что нужно сообщить о подозрительных событиях сегодняшнего вечера управляющему, пусть он и решает, что делать! Это, в конце концов, его работа – следить за порядком в доме.  
Управляющий, вызванный Дженни долго не желал нарушать покой жильца тольо из-за того, что его гости быстро ушли, но миссис Макгрегор умела настоять на своем. В конце концов, ему пришлось сдаться и позвонить в дверь. Мистер Соло открыл не сразу, но все-таки открыл, чем, надо честно признать, очень разочаровал пожилую даму. Вид у него, прямо сказать, был безумный: всклокоченные волосы, красное лицо, воспалившиеся глаза и халат прямо поверх костюма, - но видимых повреждений не наблюдалось. Жаль, никак нельзя было узнать, что же все-таки произошло. От досады миссис Макгрегор была готова локти кусать. 

***  
Люси же Макгрегор думала о том, как ей повезло, что старая кошелка живет на одной лестничной площадке с агентом U.N.C.L.E., да не с кем-нибудь там – с Соло! А она-то идиотка всегда пропускала мимо ушей то, что тетка ей толковала про шпионов. Если бы сама во время одного из прошлых скучнейших визитов не заметила его около соседней квартиры, так бы шанс и прохлопала. Отличный шанс подняться в ТРАШ повыше. Сначала она хотела завести с Соло интрижку, но планы поменялись. Пожалуй, если правильно разыграть карту, которая ей сегодня выпала, можно сразу сорвать крупный куш.  
Но кто бы мог подумать, что Соло и мужчинами не пренебрегает. О! Это будет интересная игра.


End file.
